Flight From the Darkness
by MagicmanSmokegirl
Summary: Taurus and the crew survived the initial madness of Jon Irenicus but the mage had the last laugh. Now Taurus must search the Underdark for the mage who holds his soul before the darkness overwhelms him. But a scheme has risen against the newcomers...
1. Ust Natha

_**Flight from the Darkness**_

Legal disclaimer: Nothing that is clearly owned by Black Isle or other people is owned by Magicman, though Smokegirl may claim otherwise.

Magicman: Damn straight! Ahem. Hello once more beloved fans of Baldurs Gate. I am pleased to see you all again. I've got some new and interesting gimmicks in store for Taurus Halfbreed and all the other 'characters'.

NPCs: Hey!

Smokegirl: You want some of this! (brandishes a pair of suspiciously evil looking swords)

NPCs: (sit down and shut up)

Magicman: As I was about to say, our story continues some time after the companions escaped from Spellhold. Taurus and his friends have traveled far in search of Jon Irenicus. Much has been stolen from them, including the lives of friends and loved ones but they have been reunited with young Imoen, revealed to be Taurus' half-sister. Still, even though the small group is once again whole, somehow their situation has become darker than ever…

_IIIIIII_

Shouts of encouragement and jeers of derision rang through the pit but neither combatant paid them any attention. They were sizing each other up cautiously.

The great beholder glared hatefully at the small, pathetic morsel it had been given. It was another of the black skinned creatures that imprisoned it and this angered the beast. Their flesh was weak and flavourless. Anxious to be rid of this pest and return to the solitude of its cage the beholder roared. It began to charge up its central eye for a powerful killing strike.

The puny one stood his ground, his hands resting lightly on a pair of swords at his slim waist. When the beholder had gathered enough energy it released it with a furious roar. The deadly energy bolt glowed white as it streaked toward its target. Had it hit, the drow's life would have been extinguished in an instant.

The drow sidestepped to the left, allowing the beholder's death ray to strike harmlessly against the stone wall of the pit. Mildly surprised, the beholder was quick to charge another death ray and fire it, hoping to catch its meal off balance. When this ray missed, it fired another, and another, becoming steadily angry as it did so. Now determined to slay this impudent creature that dare challenged his power, the beast unleashed its full strength. Its multitude of lesser eyes burned viciously and let loose with a flurry of crackling lightning, hissing enchantment's and wailing necromancy spells. The normally dark fighting pit became a screaming storm of light from the force of the beholder's magic.

The drow could no longer simply sidestep these attacks. Now he was forced to run and dodge, flipping and whirling in a backbreaking series of contortions. Once a burst of lightning flew by his face, lightly burning the skin but he did not flinch. He kept up this impossible defence for over a minute, while his foe grew ever angrier. Faced with the horrible inadequacy of its power the beholder rushed forward, its jaws gaping open to receive its stubborn meal. And that was when the drow made hiscounterattack.

The instant the magical hail stopped the drow whispered three words of magic. Immediately the air filled with a glittering powder substance. It did not bother his eyes any but the beholder's many eyes were immediately dazzled by the sudden lights. And when the dust made contact with the monster it shrieked in alarm. The magical glitter dust immediately embedded itself within the creature's skin and burrowed deep into the sensitive membrane of its eyes. The mighty beholder had been blinded.

The drow watched his foe float for several seconds. He observed how it twisted and turned with all of its eyes, trying desperately to catch the slightest iota of light in the underground fighting pit. Then he pulled forth one gleaming katana, glowing from the heavy enchantments that it had been imbued with at its creation. The beholder seemed to hear the sound and threw itself at the drow, its jagged teeth gleaming. The drow extended the arm holding the katana and held it steady. The beholder ran itself through.

The drow watched as his suddenly dead foe jerked and twitched, ignoring the blood that rushed over his arm and onto his chest. When the eyestalks ceased their erratic motions he planted one foot on the corpse and shoved it off. He sighed at the body and shook his head. "Why is it that weaklings like you always challenge your betters? You weren't even worth killing."

Gradually the drow became aware of applause and cheers surrounding him. Glancing up he saw many drow, men and women cheering the victor. The pit keeper waved his hands in an attempt to gain their attention.

"Ladies and Gentlemen" he shouted, waving his hand with a theatrical flair, "I present to you the victor, Veldrin of Ched Nasad!"

_IIIIIII_

Ust Natha was pretty much like any surface city. It was a clutter of organised chaos. Merchants dominated the square in front of the city gates, ambassadors from the illithids and githyanki congregated in fortress-like embassies, and the common drow roamed everywhere, on business for their matron mother or for their own survival. Every now and then a procession of guards and one very powerful female marched through the crowds, hurling aside those too slow to move. And of course the city was crawling with spiders. The strong ruled, the weak served, and both were in constant flux. Also the citizens still found time to enjoy life in between house wars and invasions of neighbours. The tavern was a good place to rest and relax and it was in the tavern that Taurus and Jaheira now sat. Minsc was asleep, Imoen was roaming the city, and Viconia had convinced Aerie to pay a visit to the city's merchant bazaar, no doubt to spend all the gold Taurus had just won from slaying the beholder.

"Well" Taurus commented as he looked into his glass of amber liquid, "I must say that we seem to be off to a good start. One day here and we've already earned the attention of a powerful house, made an impression in the fighting pits, and we haven't even been executed for traitors yet. I'm even starting to feel at home."

Jaheira snorted quietly, sipping at her bitter drink with a grimace and thinking longingly of her teabags that had been lost when Havarian's ship sank. "Just remember what we came here for" she spoke, keeping her voice down. "Don't get too caught up in your acting. We'll likely have to betray someone to get those eggs so I wouldn't recommend forming any attachments."

Taurus shrugged lazily. "Don't worry about me. I'll do what needs to be done but nothing more."

"I don't think you really needed to go and fight all the monsters Szordin had in the pit."

"I was bored and needed to relax."

"By killing monsters and demons?"

"Just a little entertainment among drow. I got to have some fun and show off in front of the city at the same time. Plus I got paid and managed to get some information out of Szordin." Taurus threw back his head and swallowed the contents of his glass, savouring the fire as the liquor burned its way down his throat. When he was finished he put the glass back with a loud thump and continued. "Szordin told me that security around the temple of Lolth has been tightening lately. The Handmaidens are preparing for something big; they've been trying to get their hands on all kinds of interesting herbs and other ingredients."

"How do you know that?"

"Szordin delivers slaves to the temple often. But there's something else. Security around the temple is centering on the treasury."

Jaheira drew in a breath. "There's something very valuable in there then. The eggs?"

"If not them then maybe a clue to finding them."

"We'll never get close enough to find out. We'll have to wait for an opportunity." Jaheira sipped her drink again. "Drow politics should give us one before to long. Perhaps in the meantime you should keep being friendly with Szordin."

Taurus didn't answer. Instead he poured himself another drink form the pitcher in the middle of the table and stood up. "Maybe I'll go check out the rest of the inn" he told Jaheira. "Szordin said there's an arena where I can fight trained drow warriors instead of a few monsters."

Jaheira blinked, surprised at the thought. "Why would you bother?"

Taurus only grinned a Viconiaesque grin and strolled casually over to a corner of the inn Jaheira hadn't explored yet.

Left with her thoughts, Jaheira waited at her table while drow milled about her in laughter and in quarrel. 'Life is getting too interesting' she thought morosely.

_IIIIIII_

Aerie and Viconia returned not long after. To Jaheira the avariel looked relieved beyond words but Viconia just looked bored. Bored and clean.

"So have you been enjoying the sights?" the druid asked by way of greeting.

Viconia smirked. "Indeed." She stroked a hand through her long hair. "The salons are still open. It has been far too long since my hair was this clean!"

Aerie slumped down into the seat Taurus had vacated. "I had to wait outside while she was being pampered. I swear that every drow in that market was watching me from the corner of their eye."

"Probably. They're likely spying on us for their clans."

"That doesn't make me feel any better" Aerie snapped.

Viconia laughed while Jaheira sighed. Ever since the group had hit the Underdark in pursuit of Irenicus Aerie had been very temperamental and waspish. She was feeling the instinctive claustrophobia of her winged race combined with fear of the drow and it was making her difficult to live with. Privately Jaheira though that the young elf had been exposed to Viconia for so long that she was reacting to fear with hostility.

Jaheira passed the pitcher over to the girls while Viconia grabbed two glasses from a passing male, who reeled back in surprise. As she filled the glasses Jaheira filled her in on what Taurus had said. She finished the exposition and leaned back in her chair. "I never thought this job would be easy but it's getting even more complicated than I thought."

"You don't know the half of it. You remember that woman we rescued from the Mindflayers? Apparently she's the oldest daughter of the strongest house in the city. What was her name again?"

"Phaere of house Despana."

Viconia nodded to Aerie. "I was more concerned with the flayers at the time but when we returned to the city I checked around. Apparently house Despana has only recently risen to such power. Also nearly all of their soldiers have been removed from the city barracks for duty closer to the surface." She raised one delicate white eyebrow. "Sounds suspicious, hmm? Especially if you consider the build up in the temple, which I might add is where the matron of Despana has her quarters."

Aerie snorted. "Meaning that we'll probably have to deal with that witch before we can take back the eggs." She shook her head forcefully and drank from her mug. "I hate this place already but I'll bet my right hand that house Despana is going to make things worse. Just try and prove me wrong!"

Viconia laughed again while Jaheira considered this new information. Her musings were interrupted by sudden shouts and angry voices off in the direction of the arena. Her heart clenched in her chest while the others looked over there curiously. "That's where Taurus went earlier" she explained to them then pushed back her chair and hurried over to the scene.

There was a small crowd gathered around two individuals. Imoen was among the crowd, her arms crossed and looking amused. She nodded her head as Jaheira arrived. "You're just in time for the fun" she greeted. "Veldrin is antagonising the local tough guy."

"Is that wise?"

"He was bored; you tell me."

Jaheira watched the ensuing battle of words, cursing to herself under her breath.

Taurus was facing a drow who was taller and more muscular than most, though he was still half a head shorter than Taurus. The new drow gestured violently and Taurus just rolled his eyes.

"I watched your recent match" he spoke scornfully. "Four on one? You were clearly their superior in strength and experience."

"Wretch!" snarled the drow. "I am Laosonar! The pride of the Fighter Guild! I have slain hundreds in the wars with the surface elves and the Illithids! The Kuo Toans in the west fear my name! How dare you disrespect me?"

"Very easily. The only worthy opponent of a drow warrior is another drow." Taurus curled his lip, snarling viciously. "But you disgrace that creed! You fight children and call it a glorious victory! You are no object of pride."

"You are an outsider to Ust Natha!" Laosonar snapped. "Know your place! You are below all here, and as such your insults mean nothing! You don't have the position to criticise my skill." That said he began to turn away.

Taurus smirked. "Coward."

Laosonar froze in mid turn and Taurus continued. "You are a coward and not worthy to be drow." The drow glared at Taurus with such malevolence that Jaheira could only flinch.

"I will see you in the arena" Laosonar ground out.

Taurus bowed mockingly. "Lead the way."

As the two fighters turned to the iron door that was the pit's entrance Jaheira swore under her breath again. "Why does he do this to me?" she growled helplessly to Imoen. "We do not need him getting killed in some god forsaken fighting pit!"

Imoen grinned. "Don't worry about Veldrin" she said, using the drow name for the benefit of any listening. "He can take care of himself. And all these people around means more pockets to pick." With that she stepped back and vanished into the gathering crowd.

"She's right you know." Jaheira turned and saw Viconia and Aerie approach from behind. The drow woman seemed to be enjoying the spectacle and the avariel was trying to make herself look smaller. "Our darling leader is just blowing off steam. Let him have his fun. A fight to the death is good for confidence. Maybe you should try one, eh butterfly?"

Aerie just glared at Viconia.

Ignoring the others, Jaheira watched as the fight coordinator, whose name she didn't know, spoke the terms. The fight would be to the death or until one of the combatants gave up. Jaheira winced at that. Taurus wouldn't give up. The other condition was the winner gaining the loser's weapon. Jaheira winced again. Taurus would rather be mauled by demons than give up his swords.

"And without further ado" the fight coordinator continued, "I pronounce this duel open!"

Laosonar drew his blade, a long bastard sword that gleamed in the dark. Every now and then a flicker of fire would lick up the blade. He held it vertically so Taurus could see its power.

Taurus sneered at the presentation and drew Celestial Fury with his right hand. He let the golden blade crackle with electricity for several seconds before drawing the Blade of Roses with his left hand. With two weapons he had a clear advantage. Then he grinned and tossed the Blade of Roses off to the side and adopted a fighting stance suitable for one weapon.

It was a clear insult and Laosonar's eyes darkened with fury. Growling, he rushed at Taurus who met him halfway.

Viconia watched the fight with growing interest, particularly in Taurus' taunting tactics. "He really can be quite luscious when he wants to be" she murmured mostly to herself.

A harsh voice broke in on Viconia's inner musing. "Your associate is very skilled."

Viconia turned and met the gaze of a drow priestess. She didn't recognise the house insignia that decorated her adamantine armour but she was clearly highly placed in the city's hierarchy. Right now this priestess was watching Viconia through narrowed eyes. She sensed the challenge in those eyes and smiled frostily.

"Indeed" she said. "He has survived far worse than Laosonar's boasting. It makes me wish that I owned him for myself."

"Better for you that you do not. Laosonar is my favourite male and his honour is important to my house. If your associate defeats him I will be forced to kill him myself."

"You would not succeed. He has seen worse than you as well."

The woman raised an eyebrow. "You clearly have no idea who I am. I am Challinthra, priestess of house Dradano. I am the one who leads my house in prayers to mother Lolth and who administers punishment to those who fail my matron. Your foolish male would have no chance against my powers." Challinthra's eyes shifted to Aerie past Viconia's shoulder and sniffed. "And neither would either of you, so do not seek to interfere!"

Viconia smirked but said nothing. Aerie just watched the antagonistic drow woman, her small fists clenching and unclenching.

In the arena Taurus was enjoying himself mightily. So far Laosonar had managed to keep even with him in every blow. However, Taurus was using only one weapon and both of them knew it. But Laosonar was experienced enough to not grow angry at the mocking.

Instead of flailing, Laosonar thrust surgically at Taurus, hoping to discover some weakness to exploit. Instead each of his blows was struck aside and met by a counter blow forcing him to surrender the space he had gained with the previous swing. For his part, Taurus was just trying to make Laosonar over extend his reach, ripening him for a swing that would gut him, or at least incapacitate him. It was a maddening process that led the combatants around the arena in the quest for each other's blood.

Suddenly Taurus's foot seemed to slip under a small patch of pebbles and collapsed under him. Surprised, he swung wildly to keep Laosonar at bay while he tried to stand up.

Laosonar stepped back and waited with his sword in the parry position. He did not advance.

After a second Taurus laughed and stood up. He nodded toward Laosonar. "You're better than I thought. I'll have to start trying against you."

"Do not take me lightly" the drow warned. "It will be your doom if you do!"

"You're competent, I'll give you that." Taurus' icy eyes froze up entirely. "But you have know idea what you're up against."

Taurus attacked, drawing his katana back for a surgical thrust. His feet pounding against the stone floor rose dust. Laosonar's eyes flashed at the opportunity and swung hard at his legs, intending to cut them off at the knee. But Taurus saw it coming from a mile a way. He killed all of his forward momentum, let the blade pass by then rushed into its wake. Laosonar's eyes had only a moment to reflect surprised horror as Taurus' sword darted for his face. Then Taurus reversed the stroke, hammering his opponent in the forehead with the jewelled pommel.

The blow knocked the drow back. Taurus grabbed his arm and yanked him forward, slamming his fist into Laosonar's jaw. This time when the drow slumped to the stone floor Taurus let him fall. He surveyed his comatose foe with an amused smirk on his face.

"Heh. So much for the pride of the Fighter Guild" he mocked. His eyes drifted to Laosonar's impressive sword. On a whim, he pried the blade from the man's fingers. Visually scanning it for a moment, he nodded in satisfaction. Then he sheathed his katana then picked up and sheathed the Blade of Roses before taking his prize from the arena, ignoring the cheering crowd.

In that cheering crowd Viconia was smirking with intense satisfaction at the look of displeasure on Chalinthra's face. "Well priestess of house Dradano, the time has come for you to show your power. I hope that a lowly male will not be too much for you."

Chalinthra didn't seem angry. The annoyed look was quickly displaced by a sly narrowing of the eyes. "I believe I shall collar him" she said. "It seems that Laosonar was weak. Your male will make an excellent replacement."

Aerie laughed, her normally melodious voice laden with scorn. When she finished, she grinned. "He'll cut you in half."

Challinthra sneered nastily at Aerie but didn't answer. She turned toward Taurus and began pushing her way through the crowd. The males parted like water for her but Taurus noticed her stalking gait and paused in his own stride to meet her.

Aerie watched her go, amused. A month ago she would have been afraid for Taurus but by now she had seen how strong he was. More importantly, he was driven to get his soul back. No one like Challinthra would be able to break past that drive, though she thought it was strange sometimes. He didn't seem quite like himself.

Aerie's thoughts were interrupted as she felt hot breath on her ear lobe, making her jerk slightly. "I think that you would have made an impressive drow" Viconia whispered into her ear. Her voice was low enough for only Aerie to hear.

The avariel shook her head slightly. "I doubt it" she whispered back. "I'm afraid all the time down here. What kind of drow is so afraid?"

Viconia grinned. "Don't kid yourself. Every drow is afraid. Males fear females who fear the matrons who fear Lolth. But they all hide it and are determined to stay strong. So do you; the way you stood up to the priestess was amusing." She stroked Aerie's hair lightly for a moment and made a face. "Your hair is covered with cobwebs and monster guts! I am taking you out to the salon tonight. And don't start arguing!" Viconia cut off the ensuing argument. "Nobody deserves hair mussed this badly. Besides" she added, leaning forward to whisper in her ear again, "Let's just leave our darling to his fun. He can be quite frisky after a fight, hmm?"

Aerie felt her cheeks heating but a chorus of shouts distracted her attention. In the fighting pit Taurus had just decapitated Challinthra after cutting off an arm. The fight coordinator stepped forth and let out a booming shout. "I am proud to announce the winner, Veldrin of Ched Nasad!" The crowd roared in bloodlust for a time until the coordinator shouted them down. "Are there any other challengers for this most potent male?"

A cacophony of challenges rang out through the tavern. Viconia smirked.

"I imagine that our darling will be quite frisky tonight, butterfly. I had better get you prettied up for him." She pulled her reluctant elf friend from tavern and out into the organised chaos of the city as the challenges kept coming.

Life in the drow city was indeed getting very interesting.

_IIIIIII_

Magicman: And so it begins…

Daevan: Since this is a part 2 story, shouldn't it be 'so it continues'?

Magicman: …Let me ponder that for a bit.

Smokegirl: Take your time.

Daevan: In the meantime, thanks go out to those of you who have made it this far! Hopefully the mayhem counter will rise to epic proportions, but for now I hope that you enjoyed this opener designed to illustrate the current situation and mindset of the characters.

Smokegirl: (waves swords in air) See you next time! (swords emit massive wave of evil energy, a scream is heard from the next room) oO Wow. Nice shot.

Daevan: xX


	2. Drow life

_**Flight From the Darkness**_

Magicman: Does anyone else find it oddly complicated to type on a laptop? I keep thinking that I'm going to drop it.

Daevan: I'd feel that way if I was holding a 700 dollar computer.

Magicman: Maybe it's normal then. Anyway, as you've probably guessed dear readers I now have a way of typing things up wherever I go. Just a few minutes ago I finished up a 2500 word essay-

Daevan: (coughs)

Magicman: Okay fine, a 2300+ word essay. One down, three to go. Sigh… I'm starting to hate October. It's my busiest month so far.

Daevan: I'm glad I never went to university. They told me I was too crazy, whatever THAT'S supposed to mean. I bet they're all possessed by demons.

Magicman: …So anyway, enough about my personal life. On with playing God to a bunch of social misfits!

_IIIIIII_

The main policy of drow politics was 'nobody is higher up than the last man standing', or in this case 'woman'. It was a fact of life that clans were ruled by the most determined, the most brutal, the most cunning, and the most remorseless. Anything less than victory was rewarded with disgrace and probably death, and victory was always short lived. A new foe was always waiting in the wings to depose the careless monarch so clans were ruled by a paranoid and ruthless hand. Every matron mother was the epitome of this dark mindset. Disobedience was punished with painful death and treachery resulted in a feast for the spiders. Consequently the matron mothers were feared and hated throughout the Underdark.

These titans of drow politics were forever trying to overthrow each other and gain dominance. It had not happened since the days of the Descent and it was not likely to happen anytime soon. At least this was the common train of thought. Others disagree.

Within the depth of the obsidian manor that housed clan Dradano Matron Mother Gladia drummed her fingers on the arm of her obsidian throne and mulled over the news she had received. Her spy had reported an interesting occurrence in the local tavern.

Her spies had told her that newcomers had entered the city and the employ of house Despana. It seemed that these newcomers were responsible for the death of one of her more important priestesses. Challinthra had been a useful tool, if only because she stood to lose her comfortable position should Gladia fall, but she had been a prideful sort. Something like this was bound to happen one day and Gladia had chosen her successor weeks ago. These strangers were what interested her.

The spy kneeling at her feet shifted slightly, making Gladia's attention focus upon him. Her dark eyes watched the male as they might watch a bug. "Leave my presence worm" she spoke coldly. "Take your pay from the quartermaster and tell him I said to double it." She paused in thought for a moment before continuing. "And summon Kohra into my presence."

The drow spy twitched with fear at the name but kept his voice even and respectful. "Yes my matron. It shall be done."

Gladia watched him go for a moment. It was good to keep your spies well paid.

A dark figure moved at her side and Gladia shifted her gaze to the drow who had been hidden among the shadows of the throne room. "You heard it all." It was not a question.

The new drow nodded. "I found it as interesting as you did my matron.

"I'll bet." Gladia raised an eyebrow. "You were more interested in the implications than the newcomers and so am I. These are the same ones who were sent by Ardulace to rescue her bitch daughter." Her lip curled at the thought of her political enemy.

Her associate in the dark didn't answer for a moment. "You were wondering why Ardulace's own guards did not perform the rescue themselves" the drow said at last, guessing his mistress' thoughts. "It is an interesting question. Perhaps one that I should look into, if you like?"

Gladia shook her head. "I'll handle Ardulace. I want you to keep an eye on these newcomers that she's so interested in. Watch them very carefully and report to me everything about them. Ardulace or her daughter or both are up to something. I think that these newcomers will be the key to their plans." She smiled, showing off her perfect teeth, a white slash in the darkness of her face. "Perhaps we can show those Despana scum who really deserves to rule Ust Natha, hmm?"

The drow nodded and turned to leave but Gladia called him back. "Oh, and Jaken? Be discreet. If Despana catches on to you then you'll end up like every other male who fails me."

Jaken didn't answer. He just turned and left.

Gladia was left with her thoughts again. So house Despana was on the move. This could present an opportunity to get rid of the thorn in her side once and for all.

Despana and Dradano had been wrestling for control of the city since the two houses were formed. House Despana had been formed by a powerful and wealthy priestess of Lolth who specialised in demonic summoning. Her wealth and talents had been instrumental in carving out a chink among the nobility. House Dradano had been 'inherited' by Gladia's grandmother. The great warrior had challenged the house's former leader and, upon victory, had claimed the right to rule it. The bad blood between the two clans was based upon their claims. Each claimed to be the ruling clan of the city. House Dradano was strong and battle proven, having earned glory by crushing house Jaellat under its new matron, and should have been granted recognition as the foremost house in Ust Natha since no other could oppose it. However the Despana bitch had claimed that Dradano was a house of false worshippers, serving wretched surface gods rather than Lolth. Evidence had been planted and several smaller houses, eager for glory of their own, had declared war on house Dradano while Despana consolidated its power among the clans.

Twenty years of clan warfare had claimed the life of Gladia's grandmother before destroying the upstarts, and her mother had been assassinated by an unknown enemy. After the usual struggle for ascension in which Gladia had murdered most of her sisters, she assumed rulership of the clan and had sworn to avenge her family on the scum of house Despana. Unfortunately the next hundred years did not give her an opening or an advantage. All she could do during that time was consolidate her position and send the occasional Despana guardsman to Ardulace in several pieces.

But now… Ardulace had slipped up finally. By gaining the assistance of the newcomers from Ched Nasad she had tipped her hand too soon and revealed that she was up to something that required most of her military power. The new ones were not yet allied to any clan. Their actions would not be traced back to Ardulace by anyone.

Except by Gladia.

The small door to the House Dradano throne room opened and Kohra Dradano limped through the darkness to her matron. When she was halfway across, she stopped and waited, her hands placed on her hips. Gladia stood up from her chair and approached.

It was difficult to believe that Gladia and Kohra were born of the same mother. The matron was tall and strong, her lithe body muscular and clad in magical black platemail. Her eyes were a dark green, nearly black and three golden hoops pierced one of her pointed ears, the only vanity she would permit herself. Her face was marked by a scar that ran from her chin to her ear, enhancing her warlike aura. Before she took command of the house she had led the Female Fighter Guild and it showed in her physique and strategic mind.

In contrast Kohra was small, nearly a foot shorter than her older sister. She was thin, and her long, slender fingers were bejewelled with an assortment of rings, one on each finger and thumb. Instead of armour she wore robes befitting a Handmaiden of Lolth, which was what she was. And despite her twisted leg, a relic of a difficult birth, there were few who didn't fear her. No other priestess made sacrifices to Lolth with an enthusiasm that matched her savage glee.

"You called, my dear sister?" Kohra asked in her quiet, almost weak voice.

"Yes I did. It seems that our colleagues in House Despana are being foolish. Ardulace thinks that she can expand her power even further. But she's shown how weak she is by relying on others. She's obviously trying to hurry her plans along before anyone figures her out."

"I hope that you won't allow it sister. My Lady Lolth has been terribly gloomy lately. The Spider Queen could certainly use some entertainment to cheer her up."

Gladia couldn't help a short laugh. Somehow Kohra's simultaneously sarcastic and fanatical worship of the Spider Queen always brought out her humour. They had been unusually close as children and had made a pact to work together once Gladia had taken the leadership of the clan; something that Kohra did not want.

"If it's amusement that our Queen is looking for then I promise her that I will nail Ardulace's body to the gate of our manor and watch it rot! But in the meantime I have a task for you."

As Gladia spoke to her sister Kohra's eyes, the only similarity the two sisters shared seemed to glow. "Ooh!" she crooned. "So much blood! Can I take Crell with me? She'd like it very much!"

Gladia considered with a frown then shook her head. "No. She has important business here. Take Cleona instead. She needs to toughen up. The two of you should be able to handle it."

Kohra scowled. "You ruin my fun, you know that? Cleona has no appreciation for hurting things."

"Yes, well she will have to learn that a strong face isn't always enough. When you can't bluff someone then you hurt them. You'll be able to teach her that." Gladia waited while her sister's face brightened a bit before continuing. "Well, you know what to do and how to do it. So get moving! The sooner it's done, the sooner House Despana will be roasting in Hell, and the sooner we'll be on top in Ust Natha."

"Of course. May Lolth guide our actions."

Gladia snorted as her sister bowed and left the room through the manner she had entered. "I doubt that Lolth particularly cares which of us rules in the Underdark" she muttered before following Kohra out to consult with her captains.

_IIIIIII_

Taurus freely admitted that he had been wrong. He had been wrong to trust that Saemon Havarian would keep his word and take them safely to Suldanesselar. He had been wrong to think that Saemon would not betray them at the drop of a hat. And he had been wrong to think that procuring the pirate a boat would make any significant impact on his sense of honour. Yes, Taurus admitted that he was wrong about all of that. Consequently he made a silent promise to himself: the next time Havarian darkened his life, he would brain him with something. Not a sword; that would be too easy. Maybe a rock. Or some kind of fork.

Some might have thought that this was all sour grapes on Taurus' part. However the pirate had nearly gotten him and his friends and loved ones killed on more than one occasion. Only the courtesy and honour of the Sahuagin, whom Taurus had assisted during a civil war, enabled him to finally continue on the road to chasing the mad mage Irenicus. Or so he had thought. In reality this latest trip had been just one headache after another. Even working himself into exhaustion in the fighting pits couldn't cure Taurus' anxiety.

Part of the reason for this anxiety was his soul. Irenicus had stolen it. Mortal beings were not meant to live without souls, and Taurus certainly didn't want to stop living. Another part was simple annoyance. All of this madness was distracting Taurus from his ultimate goal of getting back to the rest of his life. He had no idea what he'd do with it, but he knew that his Bhaalspawn heritage was attracting too many people willing to kill him. The sooner he could fade back in to obscurity, the better. And finally, he was getting sick of being jerked around. Ever since Gorion (bless his spirit) had died on the road, Taurus had been sought by bounty hunters, hunted by estranged siblings, robbed by thieves, wounded by all manner of monsters and villainous morons who had nothing better to do than annoy him, imprisoned and tortured by mages and vampires, and now had his soul sucked out. Which brought things back to the start of his vicious cycle of pet peeves.

Taurus sighed as he reminisced about things, lying awake in bed. At least the tavern owner had provided his group with rooms.

He glanced over and his lips nearly smiled at the sight of Viconia snuggling against him in her sleep. There were some good things about life, he thought. He considered waking her by tweaking her ear but decided instead to just drift off to sleep. Just drift away…

The door to his room opened without warning, making Taurus jerk in surprise. His hand dove under his pillow for the dagger he kept there but relaxed when Imoen walked in as casually as if this was her room.

"Hey big bro-", she began then jerked to a halt at the sight of the two decidedly naked drow lying under a thin blanket. She scowled grumpily. "You know, you could put a sign on the door or something. I don't really need to walk in on by brother having sex with his girlfriend."

"Well that's what you get for walking in unannounced." Taurus' tone was only slightly biting as he'd been mostly awake in the first place. He gently extricated his arm from his lover's grip and managed to sit up without waking her. Unfortunately this exposed his bare chest to Imoen who clapped a hand across her eyes. He grinned. "Am I really that ugly?"

"Well you're no Drizzt Do'Urden, that's for sure." She grinned, knowing just what kind of scowl that would provoke. "Just hurry up and get dressed. You're wanted downstairs by the queen of the Underdark." Her face hidden behind her hand, Imoen's expression was concealed but Taurus could guess at it by the tone of her voice.

"Then I shouldn't keep her majesty waiting."

Imoen snorted and backed out of the room, nearly tripping on Viconia's armour in the process. She managed to shut the door on her way out though.

As Taurus quickly dressed himself, he heard a quiet mumbling from the bed. Before this disguise, he'd only been able to understand little bits of Viconia's disgusted mumbling but thanks to Adalon now he could make out the words very clearly. They were "I don't like how that slut's eyes are always on you."

Pulling on his tunic, Taurus turned and grinned at Viconia, who'd been awakened by the conversation. "Well, I don't know about that. We've only actually met once."

Viconia scowled and pushed herself up into a sitting position. "Her eyes were on you the whole time. Make no mistake Taurus. If she tries anything with you I will tear them from their sockets. I don't care if the entire city comes down on us, I will not let her have you. You are mine!"

"I love you too Vicky." Taurus kissed her quickly to silence the blistering retort he knew was coming and was out the door while she was trying to regain her breath.

Taurus descended the inn's staircase, whistling tunelessly. When he reached the common room he could immediately make out his surroundings.

Minsc was the centre of attention. The ranger was unusually large and powerful for a human, and doubly so for a drow. As a result he was surrounded by younger warriors who were listening raptly to his great tales of adventure and battle. Clearly they were aware that he was cracked in the head but respect for physical prowess was in the forefront of drow society. It seemed Minsc was enjoying the attention that he was getting. He was periodically challenged to arm wrestle someone. Taurus had not seen him lose yet.

Sitting at a table by the bar were Jaheira and Aerie. They were talking about something in a hushed voice, making some fairly emphatic hand gestures. It was probably about money; Aerie had bought a bunch of little jade beads to decorate her hair with (they were surprisingly popular in the city) and they weren't likely to be cheap. Jaheira of course scorned all manner of frivolous expenditures and was probably trying to give her the third degree but Aerie was having none of it.

At least that's what Taurus originally thought. When he passed their table though they immediately fell silent and watched him go by, giving him the suspicion that they were discussing him.

And finally, Taurus recognized his employer. She was seated in the back of the tavern and watching everything around her.

Phaere Despana clearly liked to stand out in a crowd. She wore her hair in a long, wavy mane that spilled down her back, and had dyed it a bright gold colour. Her robes were coloured a darkened silver that seemed to glow in the blackness of Ust Natha. Her eyes were almost like the sky of the surface world. She sat at the back of the inn, surveying everything with a proprietary gaze, her leg stretched out upon another chair and her deadly flail resting in plain view. She reminded Taurus of a cobra he'd seen once. It had been deadly in every sense of the word, but damned if it wasn't beautiful.

Phaere saw Taurus immediately and she grinned. She raised one hand and beckoned him over luxuriously. He could only do as she directed and was soon face to face with her.

"Well" Phaere purred in a light tone of voice, "So the gallant Veldrin at last comes to see the female he rescued from the wretched Illithid."

A voice further back snorted. "Ah. I must have been invisible and uninvolved during that encounter."

A ripple of annoyance drifted across Phaere's perfect face as she turned and glared at the drow warrior sitting in the dark behind her. "Shut up Solaufein!" she snapped.

Solaufein was both taller and thinner than Laosonar, and a much better fighter. The leader of the Male Fighter Guild in the city, he had been the one who first hired Taurus to retrieve Phaere from the mindflayers, despite his obvious hatred of the woman. He had proved his skill in the fight against the flayers and their minions. He was a dangerous opponent, and Taurus idly wondered which of them was better.

"Ignore your emasculated commander Veldrin." Phaere's voice broke through his thoughts again. "I called you here to talk, not to harp at his bitterness."

"And what would you talk with me of?" Taurus asked, keeping his voice level and polite.

Phaere lifted her leg that rested on a chair and kicked. The chair skittered across the floor and rested at Taurus' feet. He sat upon it and the conversation continued.

"You are obviously skilled Veldrin" Phaere said. "Skilled males are difficult to come by and I am not one to waste an opportunity." She smiled disarmingly. "I want you to come and work for me. House Despana is rich and powerful. No other possesses such favour with Lolth and no other can attain the heights that we soon will. You fled from Ched Nasad, yes? In Ust Natha you would find a new place and power far beyond what you used to have. You would be a God among males."

Another snort from Solaufein interrupted the sales pitch. "Oh just hurry up and cut out his heart! You will get around to that eventually, won't you?"

The pleasant smile dropped from Phaere's face and thunderclouds seemed to gather in her eyes. She whirled and slapped Solaufein hard across the face, the sharp crack echoing across the common room. "Be silent worm!" she hissed. "Go to the temple of Lolth! I will join you shortly to administer punishment for your insolence!"

Solaufein did not answer. He just gave her a look of intense loathing before getting up from his seat. He glanced at Taurus as he stormed past. "Don't believe a word she says Veldrin" he growled. "Her schemes for power will swallow you whole." Then he was gone, through the crowd and out the door.

Phaere angrily watched him go. Then she returned her attention to Taurus. "So where was I?"

"A God among males."

Phaere nodded. "Yes, of course. As an outsider to Ust Natha you would gain no strength on your own. Others will make this offer to you…but I have faith that you will choose my own clan before any other." She smiled wickedly and Taurus had the sudden suspicion that if he refused this offer he would not survive to leave the city.

"Interesting proposal. What's the catch?"

"The catch is that you must earn power and favour. They do not come cheap. You must pay for them with blood and toil and servitude." Phaere stretched her legs out and rested them on Taurus' lap, her shapely calves brushed against his flat stomach. She raised a golden eyebrow, daring him to push her away. "My house is powerful. I only permit the strongest to serve me. Do you feel yourself worthy?"

Taurus allowed himself a small smile. "I suppose we shall find out."

"We shall indeed." Phaere looked him up and down, her eyes roaming his body unabashedly, as though examining a piece of meat for purchase. She smiled suddenly. "I look forward to finding out. I shall be here this time tomorrow with your first task. Wait for me." She drew herself from Taurus and stood up, careful not to entangle herself with her own robes. Lifting up her flail, she cast one last look at Taurus before walking away through the common room.

"I suppose you enjoyed yourself?"

Taurus had been watching Phaere go and nearly fell out of his chair at the angry hiss in his ear. He managed to turn without falling over. Viconia was glaring furiously at him through narrowed eyes. "What do you mean?"

Viconia had dressed swiftly and followed Taurus downstairs. She didn't trust Phaere; as a rule the surviving daughters of a matron were the most dangerous of the litter. She had been right. She'd arrived just in time to watch that display of flirting and experienced a surge of vicious jealousy. Now she was stalking her lover slowly as he tried to creep backward.

"Have you forgotten so soon that you are mine?" she whispered furiously, keeping her voice down and avoiding most attention.

"No" Taurus admitted, trying to get the table in between them. "I didn't think I was breaking any rules."

Viconia shoved the table to the side and cornered Taurus against a wall. "I will not tolerate you flirting with that ambitious witch!"

"Now Vicky, I wasn't flirting with her. I was just trying to be friendly."

"Drow are not friendly!" Viconia spat, her right hand clenching into a fist. "We are either interested or not interested! You might as well have just asked her to bed!"

"Oh. Really? Is that why you fell for me?" Viconia's eyes seemed to glow red and Taurus winced at the sight. "I have got to learn to keep my mouth shut."

Viconia took several deep breaths and slowly calmed slightly. "Taurus, do not get close to her" she warned in a voice that was tightly controlled. "You do not know what she would do to you. You judge drow by your experiences with me? Hasn't it occurred to you that I am not welcome here for a reason?" She jabbed him in the chest with a finger. "She would twist your mind until you were nothing more than an automaton if she had the chance. She may seem interested in you but she is a predator.All Phaere is interested in is her appetite for power."

Taurus didn't answer for a moment. Then he nodded. "I think you're right. I haven't really been taking her seriously."

Viconia nodded. "I'm glad that you see things my way for once. Do try to be more cautious now." A tiny smirk appeared on her lips. "That way I won't have to flay the skin from both of your bones. That always becomes so troublesome."

Taurus blinked then nodded in mock seriousness. "I'll let you collar me before it gets that far."

Viconia raised an eyebrow but didn't need to answer. She clearly found the idea interesting.

_IIIIIII_

Pain exploded through Cleona's brain as the back of her head cracked into a stone wall. She gritted her teeth and grabbed onto her sister's hand, clenched around her collar, and tried to jerk it free. As usual she had no success.

"I thought I told you to stay out of my way!"

"I wasn't in your way!" Cleona snapped back angrily. The response was a savage punch to her jaw that sent her sprawling to the floor.

She tried to get up, to push herself to her feet but the punch had dazed her and slowed her reflexes. She couldn't even flinch away when Crell landed a kick to her ribs.

Crell pulled back her foot for another blow when a quiet voice interrupted. "Ah. Here you are Cleona. Would you join me dear? Your mother has a project that she'd like you to help me with."

The look Crell shot at Kohra was vicious, hateful, and utterly ignored. She was too afraid of her aunt to try anything serious against her and both of them knew it. Instead she just stepped back and crossed her arms, glaring at her younger sister as she slowly managed to stand up.

Cleona and Crell were matron mother Gladia's only two children. Crell was the elder by thirty years, though both had been born during the hundred years of peace since the end of the clan war. They had no sisters or brothers and could expect none; their mother was barren and had gone to great expense and personal agony to give birth to them. Hence the tension between them. Gladia refused to see her family line die out and would not allow her children to murder each other.

Like their mother and aunt, Crell and Cleona were very different. Crell fought hard with magic and adamantine, striving to be a worthy successor to her family's warrior lineage. She felt nothing but contempt for her smaller, weaker sister who wasted her time studying the histories of the Underdark and of the surface world. While Crell planned battle strategies and won glory for Lolth against duergar and other neighbours of the drow, Cleona wandered the city, speaking to the ambassadors of the neighbouring races and studying at Ust Natha's library. Crell was violent and sadistic, and she was convinced that all other races must be exterminated like vermin. She was a terror among household slaves, often ordering one into her room for the night and having the unrecognisable body hauled away in the morning. Cleona did not love slaves and surfacers, but she did not actively hate them. She treated them as though they did not exist. Above all else this lukewarm attitude of superiority was what convinced Crell that her sister was soft.

The only thing the two sisters had in common was a vicious temper. Crell constantly bullied and hurt her younger sister, and Cleona always stood up to her. Crell was stronger so she always won but the brat would not acknowledge her superiority. As her sister fought to stand, Crell idly dreamed of the future. Despite what their mother said, Crell looked forward to the day when she would be Matron. Then she would take great pleasure in torturing Cleona to death.

Eventually Cleona reached her feet and glared a venomous look of hatred at Crell who glared right back. They would have fought again except that Kohra interrupted.

"Are you two done with your childish bickering?" Kohra asked. Though her voice held no sarcasm the two younger drow did not answer and adopted a properly submissive attitude. "Good. Cleona, you will come with me. Your mother has a task for us."

"Yes aunt." As all proper drow should be, Cleona was respectful to her clan superior.

Crell waited for Kohra to address her. Instead the Handmaiden turned and walked away, without acknowledging her at all. Frowning, Crell waited in the hall and watched both women leave with a scowl on her face.

Kohra led Cleona down the hallway, past doors and servants. Together they went down stairs and around sharp corners, past the barracks and the dungeons. Kohra always walked a step ahead of her niece, never saying anything to her and not even acknowledging her existence except for an occasional careless glance to make sure she still followed.

Thus ignored, Cleona was left to her thoughts. What did Kohra want with her? Her timing was fortuitous; Crell had looked like she was on the verge of forgetting her mother's threats. But her aunt frightened her. She took greater pleasure in causing pain that Crell ever did and really could care less for her nieces most times. And yet here they were, travelling to the deepest reaches of House Dradano manor together. A chill went down Cleona's spine though it was quite warm underground.

Deeper they went until finally they reached the end of the hall where a single door of thick wood was embedded into the stone. It was this door that Kohra opened and entered. Cleona followed her in, her throat dry.

The room was fairly large. It was also dark, even for a drow's eyes. Yet Kohra navigated it easily and quickly vanished into the shadows. Cleona followed somewhat hesitantly.

As her dark blue eyes searched the darkness she heard a sound that stiffened her spine. It was a spell, whispered from careful lips. She could not react and the magical energy flew from the darkness and slammed into her. Cleona's body was instantly paralysed. She could not move or right herself as she toppled over and crashed to the stone floor with a dull thud. Her eyes flicked back and forth frantically but they could do nothing. She was helpless

As if sensing her thoughts Kohra chuckled slightly. "I know what you're thinking" She said as she shuffled around in the darkness. "You wonder if I'm going to kill you in some horrible way. And the answer is no. Gladia would never allow it, you see."

At last Kohra moved back into Cleona's line of vision, towering over her prone form. She smiled benignly at her niece. "You have a great duty ahead of you" she said. "Our clan is rising in power. Gladia has plans for the near future, and we will have our part to play."

With that said the older drow woman reached into her long loose sleeve and withdrew a long, curved dagger. It was tinged a rusty, dark colour and Cleona could only stare at it in horror. This was her aunt's sacrificial knife. She had used this to cut out countless hearts from still screaming bodies in her life. Helpless to struggle, Cleona tried again nonetheless.

Kohra ignored her struggling niece and trailed her eyes along the blade lovingly. "There is something beautiful about pain" she murmured. "It sharpens the mind and renews senses that have been dulled with age or misuse. This is what our world revolves around Cleona. We cause pain to the weak and dedicate it to our spider queen because she loves it too. I remember once that a heathen servant of Ghaunadar was brought before my teacher. She knew just where to cut to draw the loudest screams." Kohra grinned fiercely and fixed her eyes on her niece. "Pain is mother Lolth's special gift to the world though only we drow are worthy of dispensing it. And of all drow only we handmaidens have that honour."

Kohra raised the blade to her open palm and slowly inserted the point into her soft skin. Before her horrified niece she slowly sliced open the flesh of her hand.

As she withdrew the knife, blood began to drip freely and Kohra let out a slight gasp of ecstasy. Her eyes closed for a moment as though feeling some rapturous sensation. When she opened them they were sharp and focussed.

"Which brings me to our current position" Kohra said to Cleona. "Gladia has a task for the two of us. She wants us both to infiltrate house Despana's activities in the temple of Lolth. But only handmaidens and matron mothers are privy to the most valuable secrets of the temple." She smiled. "I always wondered what kind of handmaiden you would make. You are clever enough, but are you ruthless enough? "

Kohra reached down slowly, knife extended in her unwounded hand. She stabbed carefully through clothing and pierced the skin and flesh of Cleona's chest. Cleona wanted to scream but her aunt's magic held her paralysed. She couldn't even grit her teeth as pain blossomed up through her mind. She was barely even aware of the knife dragging against her breast bone, or her aunt pressing her sliced palm to the wound on her chest but she became very aware as Kohra began to chant slowly.

"Mother Lolth" she chanted, pressing her hand hard against her niece's lacerated chest. "By the blood of your chosen I offer a gift. By the blood of your faithful I add to your glory. By the blood that you grant me I serve you for life. May my blood prove this one worthy. May you claim her soul and embrace her as your own, and may her blood carry your glory to new heights."

As Kohra's blood mingled with her own a tingling seemed to run through Cleona's veins. The tingle increased in strength and power and soon it seemed as though a rush of electricity ripped through her body. It clenched her heart in a powerful grip, dropping the spell that bound her. And at last Cleona let out a long, ragged scream of agony. Her body jerked and spasmed, caught in the grip of a magical power.

When her breath gave out, she lay gasping on the hard stone floor. Kohra looked down at her, something akin to approval in her eyes. "Not a bad start my dear niece. You've survived initiation."

"…Initiation?" Cleona managed.

"Yes. Mother Lolth has accepted you. From this moment on you belong to her. You will serve and worship her in the most sacred rituals of our people. You will carry out her will with zeal. You have the potential to rise as high as any matron mother. And not quite incidentally you now can enter Lolth's temple at will and learn the secrets of our society. In short, from this moment on you are a handmaiden of Lolth."

Silence. Cleona was stunned at the revelation.

"Normally women have to study for years to become a handmaiden" Kohra continued the conversation with false pleasant tones. "But really, the process comes down to the blood ceremony. What I did was infuse my own blood, blessed by the dark mother, into your veins. Had she found you unworthy Lolth would have struck you down. Probably with fire, she seems fond of that. Normally the ceremony is done in front of an audience but it really doesn't matter. Lolth has found you worthy and you shall serve her. Starting now." Her face became hard. "Handmaiden!"

At the sharp tone of command Cleona jerked her face up instinctively. "Yes priestess?"

"You have my permission to bind your wound. When you have finished report to the temple and find me there. I shall direct your education." She reached out and grabbed Cleona's ear, twisting harshly until she yelped. "Failure to meet me in one hour will result in your punishment." Kohra straightened and left the room, her footsteps clicking sharply on the floor.

Cleona lay in a half seated position for several seconds after the door closed. She was trying to understand what had happened to her.

Most handmaidens were chosen at birth, and Cleona was nearly seventy. She had had no training or education in the priesthood. She was not physically powerful, nor was she renowned for ruthless ambition. She had won no glory in the pits or against her sister. She had always assumed that she would eventually retire in obscurity within the Ust Natha University where she spent so much of her time.

The Handmaidens of Lolth were a powerful group within drow society. Their support often made or broke the power of the clans. Cleona could not understand why she had been chosen to wield this kind of power.

Her aunt had said she had a task to perform. But what could it be? Was it so important that the risk to her daughter's life was unimportant to Gladia? Or had this initiation been on Kohra's initiative? What was it that a young, untrained priestess could do? As a new, untrained member Cleona would be unable to affect anyone with her political clout, and clan ties meant little to the handmaidens. If there was something that she was supposed to do, she did not know what.

The pain in her chest reminded Cleona of her task. Slowly and painfully she rose to her feet. Unsteadily she stumbled to the door of the dark room. She paused with her hand on the doorknob as something occurred to her.

Lolth had found her worthy. By not slaying her, Lolth had made Cleona her instrument on Faerun. Even though she herself did not believe herself worth the effort, the Spider Queen had spared her life and granted her the blessing of her faithful.

The thought gave Cleona a strange kind of comfort. As she stood before the door, grasping the doorknob tightly, she nodded her head forward. "Mother Lolth" she whispered, "I do not pretend to know your mind. But I swear on my soul and the honour of my clan that I will do justice to the gift you bestow upon me."

And as she turned the doorknob, she felt pride sweep through her body. Cleona knew that her prayer had been heard.

_IIIIIII_

Magicman: Important note. My computer has been going nuts lately. The disk drive isn't working, so I have no idea when this will be posted. Rest assured though that I have not forgotten you all. The process is still proceeding with great procession.

Daevan: …How little sense did that make?

Magicman: Not a clue. But I hope I am able to post this soon, dear readers. It's been long enough as it is. In the meantime, I'll address some issues. First of all, this chapter was meant to introduce you to the vicious politics of drow society, and to introduce a few characters who will be important later on. Incidentally, his name is pronounced Jay-ken, not Jaw-ken.

Taurus: (sarcastically) Oh sure. It's just wonderful to know that you have so many people trying to kill me.

Magicman: Not you specifically.

Taurus: Well THAT makes me feel a LOT better!

Daevan: Shut it pretty boy. The chapter is ending.

Taurus: Hey! You gonna- (chapter ends)


	3. Earning their keep

**_Flight from the Darkness 2_**

Magicman: I have discovered the joys of Diablo 2, Lord of Destruction! Feel my happiness!

Daevan: How could such beauty and glory be contained within a disc? Oh, it's so beautiful! A world where demons lurk behind every corner waiting to kill and devour one, not even in that order! You can't call me crazy now!

Smokegirl: Sure we can. But before you get too absorbed in your characters, you have a chapter to write up.

Magicman: Why so we have. On to business.

_IIIIIII_

"I wish I could be certain that Phaere was not just trying to get us killed out of spite." Jaheira grumbled. "I would not put it past her."

Aerie didn't answer for a moment because she was thinking some very impolite things about Phaere Despana. When she started paying attention, her scowl deepened. "I don't even know why we're helping her. She's such a…" she cut herself off and began another sentence. "She's obviously evil. Why does Taurus tolerate her?"

Jaheira hastily looked around the street for anyone who might overhear the conversation and was relieved to find no one. Aerie was a lot more self confident now than she had been not so long ago but she wasn't exactly an accomplished spy. Jaheira answered her question with a note of caution in her voice. "We need to retrieve the eggs for Adalon before we can try to escape this city" she spoke, her voice low. "She promised to set us on Irenicus' path but first we need to gain the trust of the drow. They do not trust outsiders and we don't even know for sure where the eggs are hidden. Our only chance to gather important information is to ally with a powerful clan. Maybe then we can figure out how to proceed."

Aerie was not convinced by this logic. "That's no excuse" she grumbled, her voice slightly musical even in her displeasure, "For Taurus to put up with her like he does."

Jaheira rolled her eyes as the two women strolled down the mostly deserted street. "If our fearless leader refused to tolerate Phaere's advances he'd be executed."

"He would not!" Aerie was indignant at the very idea. "He'd kill her before she could touch him!"

"Maybe so, but then our cover would be blown."

Aerie bit her lip but didn't answer. She and Jaheira were strolling through Ust Natha, trying to appear casual as they surveyed the area.

Phaere had commanded Taurus and the group to meet her in one of the sections of the city set aside for dignitaries from other races. Though all species were vermin, there were a few that the drow were willing to negotiate with for various reasons. The large, flat plaza that the disguised Jaheira and Aerie were heading to was dedicated to beholders, and it seemed that one of the eye tyrants was using his diplomatic position to smuggle adamantine out of the city. Normally the area would have been immediately surrounded by members of the city fighter guilds and the mage guild but house Despana had offered to deal with the situation. Phaere in turn was chosen by her matron mother to handle it, and she in turn had given Taurus and the others instructions to kill the beholder responsible for this indiscretion. Phaere had given them six hours to meet her in the plaza but Jaheira and Aerie were scouting the area ahead of time.

As they crossed the city the conversation had turned to their current employer. Neither was exactly fond of her, but Aerie was the one expressing herself vehemently.

"Who does that viper think she is anyway?" Aerie started up again as the duo turned a corner. A male, a peasant by the look of him scuttled aside hurriedly anxious to avoid the angry female. The disguised avariel ignored him pointedly and continued ranting. "She doesn't own the whole city but she acts like we're her slaves!"

"We are living on her sufferance" Jaheira pointed out.

Aerie ignored her. "She hasn't got the slightest bit of conscience in her! She would send us all to our deaths and it wouldn't bother her in the slightest! And all the time that she was talking to us today her eyes were so…hard. I swear, she was thinking 'you are all worthless to me'. She's so cold that it gives me shivers."

Still keeping her eyes open for potential eavesdroppers, Jaheira answered "She's a matron's daughter. They can't afford to care about anything but surviving the day."

"And did you see the way that bitch was dressed? She was showing off to the whole Underdark! I mean really, what kind of decent person dresses so…brazenly?" Aerie lapsed into half heard mutters.

Jaheira blinked in surprise. These attacks on their admittedly unpleasant employer were getting awfully personal. Phaere stood out in a crowd, but she hadn't been dressed in any especially forward way. Then she smiled lightly, having just figured why Aerie was in such a bad mood this afternoon. "Methinks that you're a little testy for something that really can't be helped."

Aerie turned her head but didn't answer.

"This bit of temper wouldn't be because she sat on his lap, would it?"

Aerie didn't answer but she did walk faster, quickly leaving Jaheira behind. Sighing, the druid followed her. It looked like teasing wouldn't work today.

Phaere had been overly physical toward Taurus when she'd given the group their task that day. She kept periodically running her hands over his shoulders and had even sat on his lap to address him right to his face. This flirting probably didn't have anything to do with physical attraction. Phaere was likely just establishing domination over a potential subject. Taurus had born the attention stoically though he couldn't resist a wisecrack during the briefing. Likewise, Viconia had managed to contain her temper and had not strangled Taurus the moment Phaere was out of sight. But Aerie had been less able to resist the possessive flirting and had departed the scene in a bad mood without even waiting for Taurus to apologise. She'd been in a foul mood since and didn't want to talk to anyone about it.

As she went out to scout the beholder's lair, Jaheira offered to take Aerie with her to work off some of her temper. No luck so far though.

_IIIIIII_

Ust Natha was built within an enormous network of caverns. The entire city's layout stretched for miles throughout the Underdark, with each cave serving in an important function, many serving as the seat of power for an important house. Ages ago, the first drow had attempted to rebuild the homes that they had been cast from. They had tunnelled and mined through the rock in imitation of the great tree cities of the surface. The result was something equally beautiful but so different as to be almost alien in comparison. As a side effect the city was extremely defensible. An invading army would have to fight through each and every cavern to completely overrun resistance.

The plaza which served as the home away from home for visiting beholders was three caverns away from the one that housed Phaere and her clan. It was a large cave situated at the end of a long tunnel, sitting virtually isolated from the rest of the city. As Aerie and Jaheira approached this cave the rock under their feet became soft and pulpy.

The avariel glanced down in disgust as her foot squished into a pile of some pulsing, fleshy gunk. "Yuck! What is this stuff?"

"I have no idea" Jaheira answered honestly. "I guess that even beholders get homesick. They must have altered their surroundings to make it seem like one of their dens."

"This is disgusting!"

Jaheira grinned. "You should hear about their mating rituals." She could not control herself at Aerie's horrified look and laughed out loud.

Upon entrance into the beholder den several drow warriors surrounded them and levelled halberds in their direction. One, the leader presumably, approached the females, his face firm but respectful. "My lady I must forbid you from passing. Our orders come from the temple, and they say that only the chosen warriors of house Despana may pass this point."

Jaheira snorted. "Idiot. Why else would I be in this Lolth forsaken pit? We are here by Matron Mother Ardulace's order. Would you care to explain to her why we were unable to accomplish our task?"

The guard nodded once and his unit raised their halberds and stepped aside. "Forgive me my Lady. I did not believe that you would arrive so soon."

"Then you are a fool! One obeys the matron's commands with all possible speed!" Jaheira closed a fist on the hilt of her scimitar. "I should kill you here and now for such pretentiousness."

The drow guard bowed his head in grim acceptance of her decision. But as Jaheira drew the blade Aerie grabbed her arm tightly and forced it back into her scabbard.

"Don't bother Jarthe." Aerie said her voice soft and almost monotone. "They're only males. We have more important business to deal with."

Jaheira glared angrily at Aerie and tightened her fist on the hilt of her weapon. Aerie just continued to stare back, her blue eyes half-covered and flickering slightly with an unmistakable threat.

Finally the druid released her weapon. Then she turned grabbed the guard by his collar. "When time permits me, I will hunt you down and cut out your heart." She hissed viciously. Then she dropped the male and stormed into the beholder lair. Aerie followed at a leisurely pace, not deigning to look at the guards.

Jaheira waited for her friend out of earshot of the drow soldiers. She looked at Aerie in frank astonishment. "I had no idea that you could look so…"

"Mean?" Jaheira nodded and Aerie smiled wryly. "I think I've been spending too much time with Viconia lately. She said it would help this whole charade if I could look cruel. I guess it worked pretty well." She grinned. "Of course now they all think that I'm your superior. Maybe you should start walking a step or two behind me to show proper subservience."

"Don't push it 'mistress Arianna'" Jaheira muttered under her breath, using a pre-prepared drow name as Aerie had done. Nonetheless she fell into step behind the elf and let her lead the way deeper into the beholder's cavern.

The cave was as fleshy and pulpy as the floor just outside it. Now the pulpy substance coated the floor, walls, and ceiling and it seemed to pulse with a life of its own. As soon as the women entered the flesh seemed to shiver at them. Jaheira and Aerie looked worriedly at each other.

"I don't think that's a good sign" Jaheira said rhetorically. "Going farther in without reinforcements wouldn't be wise."

"Then I'll just have to send in something expendable."

Aerie twisted her hands into complex symbols and spoke several words of power. A small ball of light about a foot in diameter glowed into existence. Then it extinguished slowly until nothing remained. Aerie smiled in satisfaction at the spell and gestured, as if sending something away into the cavern.

Jaheira understood immediately. "A Wizard Eye?"

"Yes. That should solve any detection problems we may have." Aerie looked about her for a moment, a curious expression on her face. "I wonder…" She squelched across the squishy ground for about thirty feet. Jaheira watched her, wondering what she was doing.

"What is she doing?"

The druid spun on her heel in surprise and found herself facing Solaufein. It was surprising how silent he could be, especially clad in chainmail as he was. Recovering herself quickly, Jaheira scowled. "You are early."

"He prefers to keep his enemies off balance. You know how males are; always trying to show off in front of each other." From the shadows behind Solaufein strolled Phaere, casually swinging her flail at her side and looking for all the world like she was going for a morning walk through the city. She glanced about carelessly. "Though it seems Veldrin is not here just yet, so I guess Solaufein's showboating is wasted."

The drow warrior's eye twitched slightly but he ignored the insults. "What is she doing?" he asked Jaheira again.

The druid rolled her eyes. "Ask her. I'm not her keeper."

"I'm setting a trap for the beholder."

Her casting done for the time, Aerie approached the trio. Her answer was addressed to Solaufein but her eyes were watching Phaere with open dislike. Phaere noticed the look and tossed her hair with contemptuous amusement.

Solaufein only 'hmmed' with indifference and walked past Jaheira. Eager to get away from any explosions of Aerie's temper Jaheira followed him, leaving the avariel and Phaere alone.

Jaheira caught up with Solaufein as he was inspecting Aerie's trap. She wisely kept her distance. The trap consisted of several highly explosive runes set invisibly into the floor, though there was a very slight glow that gave away their position. If any body were to approach to closely, say a large floating eyeball, the runes would detonate and take out a large chunk of the surrounding floor.

Solaufein grunted slightly as Jaheira approached. "Your companion has a delicate touch. Not every priestess can set explosive runes without setting them off herself." He said this not as a compliment but as a simple statement of fact.

Jaheira eyed him suspiciously. "Then why are you telling me that?"

"I was just making an observation." The drow turned from the runes to regard her thoughtfully. He was slightly taller than Taurus, meaning that he had to look down several inches. His gaze unnerved the druid a little bit. "You get offended too easily."

"And just what is that supposed to mean?" Jaheira snapped

Solaufein snorted as if pleased at something. "You just proved me right."

Jaheira growled. Usually Taurus was the only one who managed to get on her nerves, but somehow Solaufein had effortlessly duplicated the feat. Before she could snap at him viciously he cut her off.

"Tell me something, if it does not offend you too much to do so. Why does a female like you follow a lowly male like Veldrin?"

"What do you mean?"

Solaufein eyed her over slowly. His look was appraising and analytical, and contained none of the heat normally associated with such looks. "You have the bearing of a woman of high station" the warrior finally answered. "You automatically carry yourself with a sense of dignity higher than any of your companions. You are clearly accustomed to giving orders, and from the way I have seen you deal with males about the city you expect to be obeyed. And yet a noblewoman like you follows a lowly male like Veldrin."

Jaheira raised one eyebrow sharply. "If I understand you correctly, you think I'm a noble because I'm an overbearing bitch."

Jaheira had the very great pleasure of seeing Solaufein's eyes jerk open in surprise. Then the corner of his mouth twitched in an almost smile. "Overbearing maybe, but not a bitch. She is a bitch" and he pointed to Phaere who appeared to be enjoying annoying Aerie.

Jaheira gave a snort of her own, rather pleased to come across a drow who could appreciate a joke. Then she gave some actual thought to the question. "Let us just say that Veldrin and I go back quite a distance, and that of all drow in the Underdark he is the only one who has earned my trust."

Solaufein's humour vanished and his eyes froze up. "A word of warning then. Be very careful of whom you place your trust in. Someone you think you know could be a monster in disguise." The drow warrior turned and stalked away, leaving Jaheira standing surprised.

_IIIIIII_

Aerie studied her spell book tenaciously, ignoring Phaere as best as she could. Unfortunately the drow was taking great pride in being obnoxious.

"Why is it that you followed a male's path and studied sorcery?" Phaere asked, her tone snotty. "Did Lolth refuse you her blessing? Or do you simply lack the will to become a warrior?"

Aerie's eye twitched but she did not answer. For the past hour Phaere had been verbally sniping at her and she was rapidly growing sick of it. She was reciting the words to Abi-dalzim's Horrid Wilting forward and backward. She hadn't quite mastered this spell yet but she was close, and the words calmed her. Besides, the thought of Phaere being consumed by the powerful spell almost brought a smile to her face.

"It is curious", the drow mused aloud, "That you were not culled from your family already. Or perhaps that is why you fled Ched Nasad. You were afraid of your sisters and now you hide behind Veldrin's strength." She shook her head almost sadly. "It is a pity to see a female fall so far."

Aerie looked over the top of her spell book at Phaere. "It certainly is" she murmured disapprovingly. "If you had any strength of your own you could deal with your matron's commands without assistance."

"And if you had any strength of your own then you would be First Daughter of your house, and I would have to eliminate you as a threat. Since you have none, I can order you about without concern."

Aerie's teeth ground together as she imagined the effects of Agnazzar's Scorcher on Phaere's face. "You're a fool if you think you can command me. If you continue to annoy me, I'll show you how big a fool you are."

Phaere grinned wickedly and fingered her flail. "You are welcome to try. I doubt Veldrin would miss you when he can have me."

Aerie closed her spell book with a sharp snap. "Give my regards to Lolth when you reach her" she snarled viciously, her fingers starting to weave intricately together.

Both women stood up and faced off in the dark beholder cavern. Little sparks seemed to shoot out of their eyes, and if looks were arrows they both would have been pin cushioned.

"Oh come now" a voice echoed from the cavern entrance. "Is all this really necessary?"

Taurus strolled casually between the two hostile women. He was grinning like this was all a fabulous joke. He turned to face Phaere and bowed his head respectfully though he continued to grin. "Killing the beholder is more important than killing one of my teammates Miss Phaere."

"You will not judge for me what is important, male!" For just a moment Phaere lost the calm, seductive expression she always had but reasserted it quickly. She looked into Taurus' face and smiled. "But you may be right. My personal quarrels must be put aside when business is at hand."

Aerie huffed and turned away.

Trailing behind Taurus, Imoen and Minsc joined the gathering at this point just as Jaheira and Solaufein returned from the depths of the cavern. Imoen waved casually to Jaheira. "Jarthe, how is the situation?"

"The eye tyrant is inside and may even be aware of us, but it has done nothing provocative so far." Jaheira quickly filled her companions in on the details of her scouting mission, including what Aerie's wizard eye had detected. Apparently the monster knew it was under surveillance and was preparing to evacuate its post in the city with as much adamantine that its minions could smuggle. There wasn't any clear indication that it knew it was under siege though.

Phaere listened to the report with serious attentiveness, and Jaheira was reluctantly pleased to see that she wasn't always flighty. "Very good." She acknowledged the report with a slight nod. "Then we shall ambush the creature when it chooses to flee."

"Fair enough. Imori, Viconia, cast your spells now while there's still time."

'Imori' smirked. "Of course brother dear. Would you like anything else? A back rub perhaps?"

Taurus rolled his eyes as Haste and Bless were cast upon his party. "Perhaps another time."

"And why would you go to _her_ for one anyway?" Viconia pouted as she cast Defensive harmony. "You know I'm so much better giving you what you need." She gazed longingly at her lover with her liquid brown eyes. And when Taurus turned to ask Aerie a question, the drow woman turned to Phaere and grinned nastily.

Solaufein sighed at the antics of his erstwhile allies. "Remember to aim your blades and spells carefully. There have been too many…accidents in the past of this nature."

Phaere snorted, ignoring Viconia entirely. "Indeed, though I doubt we have much to fear from treachery."

"This overconfidence of yours will get you killed one day."

"And will you grieve for me on that day Solaufein?"

Jaheira sighed gustily and wondered how these two had survived with such petty bickering. Then a strange gurgling suddenly sounded behind her. Instinctively she spun and found herself facing the beholder not twenty feet away.

She reacted instantly, bringing her shield up just in time. The beholder was not dumb by any means. It knew why the drow had come for it and it was determined to make a break for it. Jaheira caught a bolt of lightning on her shield and was bowled over by the charging form. Behind the large beast two smaller eye clusters flew over the druid's prone form.

Reaction from the party was instant.

Until now Minsc had remained silent, preferring to let his more diplomatic teammates converse with their employers. But now that battle had been joined he entered it with enthusiasm and a bloodcurdling war cry. The big man rushed forward, Lilracor swinging in a wide arc. The blade connected with one of the smaller beholders, which seemed to be carrying a small pack.

The gauth was taken entirely by surprise when the sword buried itself deep in the creature's central eye. It shrieked in agony before retaliating with a backlash of magical energy. Minsc gritted his teeth hard against the pain and pushed harder on the sword. It penetrated deeper into the gauth and a spurt of blood accompanied the squeal. The monster collapsed to the floor, no longer able to keep itself afloat.

The second gauth witnessed the death of its companion and attacked Minsc wildly. It bit down hard on the warrior's arm before he could withdraw, and several hard punches to its head could not dislodge its grip.

The Beholder cared not for its minions and continued to rush for the exit but a blinding flash of darkness ripped forth. The beholder howled as Taurus sped away, leaving behind a severed eyestalk.

A second eyestalk turned to the crintri and opened fire. The lightning bolt caught Taurus in the back and he was hurled forward into the wall. He stumbled and his head met the stone wall with a hard crack. Then he slumped down and lay unmoving upon the floor.

Satisfied with its work, the beholder rushed forward again. It was met with flashing steel as Solaufein leapt between it and the door. Two quick slashes with his sword carved deep wounds on the monster's face.

The beholder shook off the pain of its wounds and hurled a bolt of necromantic energy at the drow in front of him. Solaufein winced but attacked again, driving his foe back. From behind him, the sound of four voices chanting told him that the women were unleashing their magic. But the eye tyrant was living up to its reputation as a deadly and powerful foe and nullified most of the attack with one piercing glare.

Only Phaere's powerful curse took hold against the beholder, weakening the creature but also enraging it. The woman was forced to duck behind a large outcropping of rock to escape its counterattack.

Seeing the drow duck for cover, Imoen looked over to Aerie. "Do you still have those runes set up?"

Aerie nodded, too busy trying to avoid the beholder's deadly attacks.

"Set them off!"

"It's not close enough! All it will do is make a big bang!"

Imoen fired some arrows at high speed. They all bounced off of the beholder's tough skin. "A distraction would be nice right about now, right?"

"I have to agree with Imori" Viconia grunted, taking a bolt of magic in her chest. Luckily it was shunted aside by her armour and her natural resistance to magic. "If it's not fully concentrating on us we might be able to counterattack. With Veldrin, Mantas, and Jarthe disabled we can't do much!"

Again the beholder surged forward, seeking to thrust aside the stalwart Solaufein. The fighter refused to back down though his arm was sliced open by the creature's sharp teeth. Seeing the situation, Aerie was forced to agree with her friend. She whispered three words and made a small, subtle hand signal.

The explosion was earth-shattering. Huge chunks of rock went flying from the wall and cracked into the floor. The gauth with its teeth sunk into Minsc's arm was pulped by such a boulder, and both Solaufein and the beholder were hurled away from the shockwave. However, the beholder escaped any real damage, and seeing its foe prone it took the opportunity to flee.

And then the eye tyrant died. Two sharp steel bladed hammered through the back of its skull and into the brain before it even realized what had happened. It fell to the ground without a sound and a shiver shook the walls of the cavern once again.

Taurus stood over the dead thing and frowned. "Next time watch who you shoot in the back!" he snapped at the corpse, and then he rubbed a hand across his eyes.

"Ha ha!" Minsc's mighty laugh filled the sudden silence as he pushed away the gauth still attached to his arm. "It is a great victory we have won today! All will see the prowess we possess and envy!"

Even Solaufein managed a smirk. "Indeed addled one, you are correct. We have spat in the eye of the great eye tyrants and live to tell the tale." He reached down and grabbed Jaheira's hand, pulling her up to her feet.

Taurus withdrew his swords from the creature and slammed them home in his scabbards. Scowling, he kicked the large corpse viciously. "I don't see why you are so proud. This thing was no challenge."

Viconia smirked. "Don't gripe Veldrin. Just because it knocked you on your ass there's no reason for whining." She stretched luxuriously and sauntered over to Taurus. "You wouldn't happen to need any healing, would you?"

Taurus smirked. "I think I'll be fine. Save your…unique touch for the others."

Viconia pouted. "Oh. A pity."

Phaere stepped forward and interjected herself between Taurus and Viconia. "Yes, well fought everyone" she praised, though the compliment was clearly meant for Taurus. Viconia's eyes narrowed at the snub and Taurus scratched his head a bit. Phaere grinned smugly at his self-consciousness. "You did especially well Veldrin" she purred. "But I have to ask you all to leave the corpse alone. Acolytes from the temple will be along presently to handle the body."

"Acolytes?" Solaufein's shrewd eyes fixed on Phaere's form. "What would the temple want with a dead beholder?"

"That's not for you to know. Now leave my presence before you start to annoy me."

Solaufein scowled and Jaheira couldn't stop herself from raising an eyebrow. "Since you are clearly annoyed already, I'll ask instead. Why do you need a dead beholder? Why would your matron get involved over something as trivial as smuggling adamantine? And why this particular beholder when the other two" she waved at the dead gauths, "Could do just as well?"

Phaere turned away from Taurus and eyed Jaheira with instant dislike. "Jarthe, wasn't it?" She delicately picked a strand of golden hair from her face and smiled charmingly. "Well Jarthe, all you need to know is that this beholder is wanted by females with far more power than you will ever wield, and that if you keep asking questions instead of obeying like a good servant then your remains will be thrown into the spider pits."

That said, she turned her back on the simmering Jaheira and regarded Taurus thoughtfully. "So far your performance impresses me Veldrin" she purred her voice once again like honey. "I will have another task for you soon, but for now rest. Enjoy the city. Meet me in the tavern in three days. Until then, enjoy the city."

Phaere turned and walked away from the group, heading up the tunnel. She walked right through the group of Aerie, Imoen and Viconia on her way deeper into the cavern, and shoved her way through. The three women jumped back and glared daggers at Phaere's back. She ignored them entirely.

Solaufein snorted and glanced at Taurus. "I don't know why she has fixed herself to you Veldrin, but I repeat my earlier warning. Do not turn your back on that witch!" Muttering a few words, he disappeared in a burst of magical energy.

Jaheira growled out loud as she approached Taurus. "That woman is becoming insufferable!" she snapped to anyone who would listen. "I swear, if I had any choice, I would show her _exactly_ what a 'good servant' would do to her!"

Viconia grinned. "She doesn't seem that bad to me. Phaere is overbearing, arrogant, and prone to speaking out even if it offends people. I've put up with as much, if not more from-"

"Finish that sentence! I dare you!"

Laughing Viconia bowed mockingly to the druid, then turned and headed for the exit. Cursing virulently Jaheira followed her.

As Aerie got to work healing up Minsc, Imoen smirked as Jaheira and Viconia stalked away. Then the grin faded and she sidled up to Taurus, who was rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand. She eyed him dubiously for a second. "Hey, are you alright?"

Taurus moved his hand away and smiled. "Of course! This thing" he kicked the dead beholder, "Didn't stand a chance."

"It did hit you pretty bad. I thought you were out cold. I could have sworn I heard your head hit the wall."

"Really? I must have missed a bit." Taurus scratched his head self-consciously. Imoen continued to eye him suspiciously. "Well" he said at last to break the silence, "I'm going for a walk around the city. I guess I'll see you later."

When Imoen still didn't respond he walked away past Aerie and Minsc. The avariel looked at him with some concern as he passed her but he didn't meet her gaze so she returned to her healing with a disappointed look.

Imoen frowned, her annoyance clear and obvious. "You never were a good liar big brother. Not even when we were little."

She let out a small sigh and left the cavern with Aerie and Minsc.

_IIIIIII_

Magicman: And cut! Okay people, that's a wrap! Have a ten minute break, and I'll see you next chapter!

Smokegirl: Somebody talk him out of it! He's planning on playing as a bard next game! A freaking BARD!

Magicman: Bards don't suck entirely, you know. They have their place in the party.

Smokegirl: Yeah! On the stretcher!

Daevan: DEMONS! EVEN MORE DEMONS COME AMONG US EVERY DAY!

Magicman: ENOUGH! Sigh… I think I need to work on Phaere's character a bit. She just doesn't seem as…bitchy for lack of a better word as she should be. Any thoughts? Comments are always welcomed, and of course any constructive criticism is too. Of course laud praises will work just as well /. But in the meantime, enjoy what I have here. See ya!


	4. Of gnomes and things

_**Flight from the Darkness**_

Magicman: Lets go!

Smokegirl: This one had better be good, amigo.

Magicman: I assure you that- wait. Amigo?

Smokegirl: Si. Este mejor sea bueno o le castro.

Magicman: When did you start speaking Spanish?

Smokegirl: I've been taking lessons.

Magicman: I see…

Daevan: Es usted que va a hacer esto a menudo?

Smokegirl: Apenas hasta el final del capítulo.

Daevan: Fresco.

Magicman: Gah! Just get this started.

_IIIIIII_

_What the HELL were you thinking! They almost saw you!_

_They did not! They were too busy with the beholder._

_The same thing happened with the balor! I swear, Aerie saw you then!_

_Well what of it? You were about to be killed!_

_You know, I'm getting really sick of you taking every excuse to jump into my body. It's my body. I want to be in control of it._

_Okay. Sure. The next time a balor kicks you into a wall and runs up to bite your fool head off, I'll just sit there and let it happen!_

_Don't tempt me to take you up on that._

_No chance. We made a deal._

_Argh… Why is my life so complicated?_

_Don't look at me. I was dormant until Irenicus ripped out your soul._

"Taurus?"

Taurus snapped out of his internal argument. "Hmm?"

Jaheira and Aerie were giving him curious looks. The three of them were sitting at a table in Taurus' room in the tavern, discussing fiscal issues they'd be having soon if they didn't find some source of income.

Taurus smiled ruefully. "Sorry. I must have been thinking about something else. I don't think it's a problem though. Phaere won't let us starve if we keep doing her favours."

_You want to make a bet?_

_Will you shut up!_

Jaheira shook her head. "We won't be here forever, and I surely want nothing more to do with her than I have to. It's not so much an issue as long as we're in the city but when we get to the surface we probably won't have any idea where we'll be. It could take weeks to find a town or village, and that's a long time to go without food or water. And even if we do find a settlement how will we pay for lodgings?"

"We also need more potions" Aerie added. "Our supply is almost out. A couple of scrolls couldn't hurt either, but that's really stretching it."

"Well how much money do we have left?"

Aerie pulled out the group money pouch from one of the many hidden pockets mage robes characteristically had and plopped it on the table. "After paying for ship passage and losing most of the rest when the ship sank, there's just a little over 3000 left."

Taurus sighed and rested his forehead in the palm of his hand. They'd begun this jaunt with more than 30,000 gold coins, and this was what they were left with. "Okay" he said after a moment of internal fuming, "Here's what we do. You two take what we have left and check out the market. Rations and water are the priority but if you see any good bargains for other things we need, like weapons and clothes by all means use your best judgement. Aerie, how are your potion brewing skills?"

"Not great." The elf girl shook her head, her beaded hair shaking about in a cloud. "I could try and find an alchemy manual though. As a rule, ingredients are cheaper than the finished potion itself."

"Good. I'm officially dubbing you the group potion maker. Jaheira, can you try and find a blacksmith who'll repair any damaged armour we have?"

The druid nodded. "Of course."

Taurus smiled. "Then I guess that solves that."

Aerie and Jaheira glanced at each other again. "Taurus" Aerie finally asked, "Are you feeling alright?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I watched you hit your head on a stone wall earlier today. I think you should let me look at that."

Taurus shook his head. "I'm just fine Aerie. I just need to rest a bit before meeting with Phaere." He sighed tiredly at the prospect.

Jaheira shook her head. "I've seen men die from a blow to the head like that."

"I'm not going to die Jaheira."

"That's not a risk I'm willing to take." The druid glared at him in that way she had. Whenever Taurus saw that look, he was reminded of an oak tree that stubbornly clung to the soil. "I've lost too many friends over the past year. I refuse to add you to the list."

"Besides" Aerie added quietly, "You still have to get Irenicus and Bhodi."

Taurus eyed them both ironically. "You two have had some time to think about this, haven't you?" He sighed again. "Clearly I'm outvoted. Alright, take a look."

The two women brightened considerably when he acquiesced and he couldn't help but smile as Aerie approached to check his skull. If allowing his friends to care for him would make them happy, then who was he to refuse?

_Maybe you should start wearing a helmet. Then these issues wouldn't come up._

Taurus rolled his eyes. Of course, that didn't extend to disembodied voices and personifications of his inner evil.

_I heard that_. Shadow chuckled eerily from the depth of his unconscious mind. _Maybe you'd like me better if I looked like your little elf maid._

"Yeah right" he muttered under his breath.

"Pardon?"

Taurus coughed anxiously at Aerie's questioning look and tried to ignore Shadow's laughter.

_IIIIIII_

"Wait. You want me to _what_?"

Phaere drank her alcohol smoothly, eyeing Taurus with her big blue eyes. She seemed to enjoy watching him get upset. She condescended to repeat herself. "The gnome settlement to the west hasn't been showing us enough fear and respect. So I want you and Solaufein to go and slaughter one of their scout patrols."

Taurus just stared at her, shocked into silence. Solaufein on the other hand was vocal enough for the both of them.

"Gnomes! You cannot seriously consider them a threat!"

Phaere's calm demeanour vanished as she glared wrathfully at Solaufein. "Who are you to object to the will of the matrons? Or my own will for that matter? You have been placed under my command, and you will do as I say!"

"But what possible threat do gnomes pose! Killing such weaklings will not bring any glory to Lolth!"

"Silence! You will obey male!"

Solaufein scowled and stood up. "I may have to obey but I will not be silent at your will! This is a fool's task, as you well know. The gnomes are not even worth killing, and my own matron will hear about your squandering of my services just to make Veldrin jump through hoops!"

Phaere smirked wickedly at him. "Whine to your matron all you like. You're only a male. I doubt she'd go to war solely for your sake." She waved one hand dismissively. "Now get out of my sight."

Solaufein glared balefully at her and for a moment Taurus thought he'd attack Phaere. Instead he spun on his heel and stalked away.

Phaere watched him leave, that taunting smirk still on her face before returning her gaze to Taurus. "Ignore his outburst" she commanded. "Solaufein grumbles but he will obey me. He knows the punishment should he fail to."

By now Taurus had recovered his composure and had folded his hands together on the table, considering how to voice his objections. "My lady, why the gnomes? Surely there are more worthy foes to strike down. The illithid, the beholders, even duergar are more of a challenge. Any of them would make a better lesson to everyone."

"Yes they would. But I'm telling you to kill gnomes instead." She smiled softly, and Taurus was immediately tense. "Oh, it's not all bad Veldrin. But we all must do things we'd rather not when rising in power. Matron mother Ardulace still has doubts about your ability. Think of this as a test of your loyalty." Phaere stretched back, catlike in her flexibility, her gold hair spilling back. "Besides, killing a few gnomes will not be too hard for you. And their deaths will please me greatly." Now her smile turned sly. "And there are always benefits for those who please me."

Despite the feeling of doom creeping over him, Taurus was somewhat intrigued. "What did you have in mind?" he asked cautiously.

"That's for another discussion Veldrin." Phaere stood up, suddenly all business. "Gather your group and meet with Solaufein in the northwest tunnels. Take no longer than twelve hours. When you get there, wait for a gnome patrol to investigate your presence then slaughter them all. Bring me their leader's helmet as proof of the deed. Then return here within three days."

Taurus shrugged, a show of carelessness. "I doubt it will take three days to deal with gnomes, but as you wish." He stood up as well.

"Good." The drow woman focussed her eyes over Taurus' shoulder and grinned unpleasantly. "Go and tell your companions about it, then make me proud of you." She ran one hand through her hair before walking off pleasantly.

Startled, Taurus turned and looked behind him. To his vast relief neither Aerie nor Viconia were standing there, watching him with a look of doom in their eyes. It was just Imoen watching him, her fists on her hips.

"So" she said finally after watching Phaere leave. "She's given us another task, has she?"

Taurus nodded. "How much of that did you hear?"

"The part about wasting our time killing some gnomes."

"Ah good. You understand the situation explicitly."

Imoen rolled her eyes back. "You exactly what I mean. Arianna isn't going to be happy about this, and neither are the others. Neither am I actually."

"Then I guess we can forget all about it then" Taurus snapped sarcastically. "We can disobey Phaere, anger her matron, and spend the rest of our lives running in fear. If we're lucky. House Despana could just throw us to the spiders and be done with it!"

"So instead we throw away pride and self-respect to _her_?" Imoen jerked her head in the direction Phaere had left.

Taurus frowned and leaned over to his sister. "We don't have a lot of choice" he whispered into her ear.

"I know" she whispered back. "But like I said, the others aren't going to like it."

"Neither do I, but all we can do right now is just live with it."

"Then I guess I'll go and keep the damage under control. You might want to put in an appearance after Aerie blows up though. She has a pretty bad temper under all that gentleness." Imoen smirked at her brother's wince then stepped back. "When you're ready I'll have the group set to go. I'll see you then brother dear." With a mocking bow she slunk away through a crowd of people.

_IIIIIII_

Taurus had known that the group wouldn't take their latest 'assignment' well. Unfortunately he was right.

"But gnomes aren't evil! We just can't murder them!"

"I do not like this one bit seriso. Drow are a prideful people, and killing these gnomes without complaint will tell the city that we are without pride altogether."

"She thinks she has us on a leash! I would greatly love to show her just how much I think of that attitude of hers."

"No! It is a black day when great men and hamsters are forced into evil deeds! The gods of Valhalla will definitely be getting an earful when I get there!"

Fortunately everybody understood the reasons why. They weren't happy, but they didn't put up too much of a fight over it, to Taurus' infinite relief. This gnome village was the same one to which they'd come seeking directions toward Irenicus, and they'd received the help they needed. The gnomes were a friendly, personable people who'd needed their help and thanked them profusely once the deed was done and the demon slain. Taurus didn't look forward to killing any of them.

That was one big reason why he dragged his steps down the Underdark tunnels, and why the party was so quiet behind him. Normally he could hear Aerie and Imoen chattering or Viconia and Jaheira bickering, and Minsc regaling them all with his war stories. Now, there was only a silence following him.

'It's hard,' Taurus reflected, 'To be better than the bad guy when you're working for him.'

_How are you any better than Phaere? She'll do anything for her ambition and you'll do anything to get back your soul._

Taurus found himself nodding. As annoying as it was having a voice in his head ready to argue with him at any excuse, Shadow could offer some interesting insights he missed. But sometimes he just had to disagree. _I have my limits and you know it._

He heard the sound of a snort echo through his mind. _Forgive me_ his darker side said sarcastically. _I forgot that you're a hero type._

Taurus didn't bother answering that. His Bhaal instinct wouldn't understand.

It was another hour or so before the party finally reached there destination. The tunnel they followed twisted and bent wildly about fifty feet before reaching the rope bridge that led to the village. Solaufein was waiting for them. The warrior was leaning up against a stalagmite, a profound expression of disgust on his face. When he saw them approach he nodded slightly, though he too seemed in no hurry to follow through. "You're finally here" he intoned grimly by way of greeting. "I have enough to be concerned about; I was not going to start worrying for your safety."

Taurus rolled his eyes. "I don't need you looking after me. I've got all of them" he chucked his thumb back at the group, "to do it."

"You must be greatly loved then" was the sardonic answer. "I've been down this passageway before and the gnomes patrol it regularly. One troop of six will come through in the next quarter of an hour or so. It will be easy enough to kill them all, but we should leave one alive to report our actions to their leaders."

Taurus spat on the stony ground, disgust written on his face. "Then let's get this over with quickly. The sooner it's done, the sooner I can forget about it. We shouldn't bother killing gnomes."

Solaufein raised an eyebrow. "You are not very drowlike to show mercy to a weaker species. But in this case I must agree with you. Phaere and the matrons see things in terms of their own ambition and nothing else. Our pride and honour are nothing to them."

Taurus raised an eyebrow of his own at this bold statement. "How have you lived this long?"

"I know when to keep my mouth shut and when to speak."

Taurus 'hmm'ed to himself.

"Go and prepare" Solaufein ordered, apparently tired of the conversation. "The gnomes will be here shortly, and I have enough issues to deal with to concern myself with your own safety."

"Thank you so much."

With the sarcastic conversation over, Taurus left Solaufein to his brooding and joined Jaheira on one of the large mushrooms that grew in the tunnels. "I don't know whether I like him or whether I want to break all his teeth" Taurus complained.

"Then don't talk to him" Jaheira advised. She eyed the sullen drow warrior critically. Despite his obvious skill, he did not preen under the gaze of his race. In most surface cities and especially in the Underdark prowess with a weapon was respected. Very few people, especially not an arrogant elf and doubly so for the drow, could simply ignore all that praise. Solaufein could. He simply didn't care. After each mission he'd served with the party he had refused to indulge in the rewards Phaere granted them and had promptly secluded himself in his quarter up the street from the tavern. It was really very curious.

Right about then Imoen slunk up to Taurus. "Veldrin, a word if you please." Curious, Taurus went off with his sister for a moment, leaving Jaheira to her pondering.

Viconia joined the druid on her mushroom. She buffed her nails on her chain mail before casually commenting "So what's with you and Solaufein?

Jaheira gave Viconia a withering stare. "Nothing is 'with' me and Solaufein, and I'll thank you to never try and play matchmaker for me again!"

Viconia smirked. "Who said anything about matchmaker? Now stop seething. Arianna and Imori have been scheming about this gnome problem. As you may have guessed they're not especially happy about it."

"And why do you care exactly?"

Viconia wrinkled her nose. "They're _gnomes_" she said flatly, leaving no room for rebuttal. "But anyway, neither they nor Mantas are actually eager to go around killing subspecies of rat so the lot of them have gone so far as to plot behind the more sensible party members' backs. That would be you and me in case you're not following me."

Jaheira frowned. "What exactly are the girls plotting? Is it dangerous?"

"Only if it doesn't work." Viconia yawned as Taurus walked by again, heading for Solaufein. "It's quite clever really. They figure that Solaufein would jump at a chance to disobey Phaere, so why bother with secrecy? Basically I'm just supposed to distract you for a few minutes while Veldrin goes over and convinces the brooding one to let us handle the gnomes by ourselves."

Jaheira knew she must have heard that wrong. "What!"

Viconia smirked. "I thought you'd react this way. It was my idea to keep you out of things for a while. You're too stodgy sometimes, and it would blow our little scheme."

The druid realised that this was in fact not a joke. She also realised that when Taurus had walked by them earlier he had been heading right for Solaufein. Indeed, the two seemed engaged in conversation even now. Cursing virulently, she jumped to her feet and took off to where she was sure blood would be spilt.

The druid barrelled up to the two just as she heard Solaufein's rather laconic voice muse aloud, "Hmm. I may take you up on that offer. Phaere enjoys making me…" He trailed off when Jaheira arrived, huffing and puffing. He must have seen the murderous look in her eyes as she glared at Taurus because he added "I think I'll return to Ust Natha now. Something tells me that things are going to get more violent than I'd prefer very shortly." He bowed politely to Jaheira then turned and stalked away through the tunnels.

Taurus glanced curiously at his friend. "Is something wrong?"

"The next time you decide to do something that could get us all killed, would you at least do me the honour of telling me that you're doing it!"

Taurus winced. What was with women and screaming at him lately? "It seemed the right thing to do at the time…"

A dark blue eye twitched. "And did you even consider what you would do if Solaufein refused? Never mind" she cut him off, "You're not an idiot even if you are a fool. You just ignored that possibility didn't you?"

"Well it did occur to me" Taurus admitted. "But I think the risk was worth it."

"Damn it Taurus!" Jaheira yelled. "You can't take risks like that!" She was about to continue yelling when Taurus did something very unexpected. He actually bowed his head and apologised. It was enough to cut her off in mid rave.

"I'm sorry Jahs" he sighed, suddenly sounding very tired. "I sometimes forget how much pressure hanging around me can put on you."

Somewhat mollified by the unexpected repentance, Jaheira was able to continue talking in a reasonable tone. "Taurus, it's not the pressure you put on me that gets me so upset. It's that you never seem to consider that the pressure you put on yourself will get you killed." She scowled but it was in annoyance, not anger. "I've lost too many good friends in my life. I don't want to add you to the list."

Taurus sighed again. "Why is it always others who die because of what I do? I'm the Bhaalspawn. Why shouldn't I be touched by my own actions?"

Jaheira rolled her eyes. "Quit being so angst-ridden!" She snapped. "It doesn't suit you in the slightest! Act like the omni-present authority and be the damn leader! The last thing I need is to kick start you into doing your job!"

"Since when did I get paid for this?"

"Since I started treating you like an adult instead of like an annoying child. Don't say it!" Jaheira cut him off before he could open his mouth.

Taurus closed his mouth with a snap. Then he manage a small grin. "Point taken. I'll try not to let…certain things get me down too much."

Jaheira nodded. "Good."

"Aww! You guys are so adorable!"

This comments came from Imoen, who was grinning from ear to ear. Aerie was present too but clearly had misgivings about the druid, as she was hiding behind the thief-mage's back. "So I take it that the plan is a go?"

Jaheira's smile instantly turned into a scowl. "I should strap your backside for pulling a stunt like this!"

"Don't forget to send us to bed without supper _mother_." Imoen's grin didn't falter in the slightest. "Jaheira, you really shouldn't pretend to be angry you're not going to do something you'd hate. You just make yourself confusing. Besides, it worked didn't it?"

Minsc approached from the rear and nodded sagely. "True. The creepy drow is gone now. We don't need beat up defenceless gnomes."

Aerie peeked out from behind Imoen. "And they'll be coming soon so we really shouldn't be arguing about something that's said and done."

Jaheira's eye twitched erratically. She took a deep breath and managed to calm down. "Very well" she said. "But we will be discussing this when have the time."

Imoen's retort was interrupted by the sound of echoes that came from down the tunnel. In no time at all, the echoes sharpened into footsteps, tromping along in unison.

Taurus nodded to himself. "It's time gang. To your places."

Jaheira gave him a weird look. 'What places?' she thought. But she couldn't voice it because a troop of about half a dozen deep gnome soldiers had just rounded the bend in the tunnel and come into view.

At the sight of six armed drow waiting for them, the patrol's leader raised a hand for his men to halt. With that done, he rather nervously approached the group himself. When he reached them, he cleared his throat and addressed them in undercommon. "Greetings visitors from the drow city. What do ye be wanting from us?"

Taurus stepped forward too. "I don't want anything in particular from you" he answered dryly. "However, my matron wants more tribute from your settlement, and so I am here to tell you that."

The gnome captain sighed in relief. "Thank ye for telling us this. We want no war with your kind sir. I shall be telling the chief that we should make offerings."

Taurus nodded, pleased at how well this was going. "One other thing though. My matron also wanted me to kill you and your patrol to show how serious we are." He waited for the look of shock on the gnomes face to appear before raising a hand to forestall and foolish acts. "But that would a waste of my time and talents, so I'll let you go back to your homes if you give me your helmet. I need proof that I killed you after all."

The captain began to breathe again, and nodded his head vigorously. "Of course noble drow! If it be saving my life, I be giving it up gladly. May the Deep Brother be ever smiling on you sir!"

Taurus smiled as he received the helmet. "Then we'll just be on our way." Nodding to the gnomes, he turned on his heel and stalked out of the cavern, the group on his heels.

Aerie caught up to Taurus after they left the gnomes alone and smiled at him. "You really are a good person Taurus." She told him softly.

Taurus smiled back. "I try."

_IIIIIII_

When both gnomes and adventurers had left the cavern, nothing happened for several minutes. Then a shadow stepped away from a wall, revealing a tall, thin figure with short white hair and a sharp face. The drow stared intently down the tunnel the party had taken back to Ust Natha.

"Well" Jaken quipped to himself, "Isn't that interesting?"

_IIIIIII_

Magicman: And done. After many weeks of Anime North, Teknoman, Tales of Legendia, and Final Fantasy: Advent's Children, I finally finish. Please don't think too harshly of me for taking so long.

Smokegirl: What will happen next time? Will Jaken tell Gladia the truth about Taurus and company? Will the good guys ever realise just how deep into drow politics they are?

Taurus: That would be nice.

Imoen: Don't count on it then. I think he secretly enjoys making your life miserable. Why else wouldn't he have let you sleep with Aerie yet?

Magicman: You know I _do _understand dramatic formula. The hero gets the girl at the end.

Imoen: Then what about Viconia?

Magicman: Their romance is a catalyst for future events.

Taurus: Oh great. You're using my love life as a tool to further the plot.

Smokegirl: Shut up everyone! I'm supposed to get the last word! And that word is avalanche!


	5. He's not dead

_**Flight**__** from the Darkness**_

Magicman: You all know what it feels like to be brain dead, muse dead, and overworked? Yeah, that's how I've been lately. Sorry for this ungodly late update.

Smokegirl: (death glares)

Magicman: Ahem…

Taurus: (reading the last part from the last chapter) Well, we're boned.

Gladia: You certainly are! You have no idea what I'm going to do to you once this lazy bastard (kicks Magicman) gets around to it!

Taurus: Oh joy…

Gladia: I've crawled into his subconscious, and I know the kinds of hell you'll be going through!

Magicman: Okay, that's enough taunting. But isn't it interesting how a character you throw in just to be the bad guy can evolve so dramatically? I was expecting Gladia to die off in a few chapters, but now…well, just wait for it.

_IIIIIII_

Gladia's greatsword crashed down upon the unfortunate guard's armoured arm. Though the heavy platemail held, the man hissed in pain as his limb went numb, and he dropped the sword he'd been wielding. Gladia reversed her stroke and smashed the hilt of her weapon into her opponent's face, smashing teeth and knocking him to the ground.

The matron sensed movement as the two foes behind her took the chance to strike her unguarded back and grinned. She spun into a sweeping kick, knocking both guards off their feet and unceremoniously onto their back. When she regained her balance she slammed a booted foot into the closer drow's temple. The last male struggled to his feet and gripped his sword tightly, determined to make his remaining moments count.

Gladia raised her weapon and weaved it into complex figures in the air, each spinning ever closer to the hapless guard but never leaving her undefended. The male gripped his sword in both hands and kept both eyes on the whirling weapon, readying himself for the attack. The attack came, but from an angle he did not expect. The blade slashed down on an angle, forcing the drow guard to duck down and to the left, raising his sword as he did so to defend against a return strike. He did not expect Gladia to use her sword's momentum to hurl her body forward and drive her shoulder into his armoured chest. Unhurt but off balance the guard stumbled for two seconds. When he regained his balance he found himself staring into the point of Gladia's weapon.

"You lose. Meet me again the same time tomorrow and you three can have another chance at me. But for now get out of my sight." Gladia sheathed her sword over her shoulder and watched her guards pick themselves up and scurry from the room. When she was alone she took a towel from an ebony bucket and cleaned off the small amount of sweat that inevitably gathered from her daily workout.

"Well fought matron."

Gladia scowled darkly and hurled the towel at the thin form behind her. It struck Jaken in the shoulder with impressive force. "I've told you before worm! Do not intrude upon my training!"

Recovering his composure and divesting himself of the sweaty towel, the drow rogue bowed deeply. "I apologise whole heartedly for disturbing you matron, but my news is important. Your orders were to report everything, and I thought you'd want to know this immediately."

Gladia sighed deeply. Those were her words. And Jaken wasn't fool enough to interrupt her training for nothing. Every time he'd done it before something important had happened almost immediately after. Like the time he rooted out those Despana assassins. Or the time he told her of the adamantine shortage. Or when he reported on the movements of the Bregan Daerthe… "Alright then. What is it?"

Jaken was short and to the point. "House Despana's new mercenaries are surfacers and exiles."

Gladia's eyes narrowed. This wasn't quite what she was expecting. "…Are you sure?"

"I stake my life on it. There are two humans, one elf and one halfbreed filth." Jaken spat on the floor. "There is a drow female among them, an exile named Viconia Devir. She abandoned Lolth and her house was brought down during its weakness. They are all masked by powerful magic that gives them the appearance of our people and enables them to speak our language."

Gladia frowned. "And their leader?"

"Their leader, 'Veldrin'…" The coldhearted mercenary was actually trembling slightly with rage. "He is part human part drow."

The matron swore violently. Gladia whirled and delivered a fearsome kick that slivered a stool. "And the Despana bitch treats with such filth?!" she snapped in rage.

"I'm not wholly certain that Ardulace knows of their origin" Jaken said dispassionately. "The magic that conceals them is very powerful. Only by utmost disbelief was I able to pierce it, and then it was only partially dispelled to my eyes. Someone of great skill wove that spell."

"Hmm…" That put things in a whole new light. Ardulace was short enough on troops to employ nameless mercenaries without checking up on them. "She's desperate" Gladia muttered to herself before continuing. "Do you have any idea of their purpose?"

"Not exactly mistress. They want something inside the Despana clan treasury badly enough to suck up to Phaere." Jaken's lip curled visibly.

"Has there been any word from Kohra and Cleona yet?"

"Only that finding reliable intelligence is difficult. The handmaidens are proving tightlipped."

Gladia nodded. She hadn't expected results yet. "And what of Crell?"

"She is in position and eager to move."

"Tell her to keep watching. It must all happen at once. If Despana receives a single hint of warning they could pull back their forces to defend themselves before we can strike." Gladia nodded with finality. "Keep watching those outsiders Jaken, and keep an eye on the Despana bitch too."

"As you command mistress." Jaken bowed deeply to Gladia, an elegant sign of submission that she knew hid the hatred and greed in his eyes. It was how she knew she could trust him. "And my reward…"

"I know what you want. And if this plan works, you'll have everything." Gladia's lips spread into a twisted smirk. It had been some time since she'd found a male competent enough to take as a mate. Most males were too afraid of her to be of any use. Jaken's ambition would bind him to her. His fortunes would be tied to hers, and he would use all his considerable skill in treachery, espionage, lies to raise them both higher. That he was so obviously treacherous was a bonus. She knew how to deal with his type, and she knew she couldn't trust him. In short, he could prove very useful…

The matron mused on this as Jaken left her training room. But it all depended on how this plan turned out. Best case scenario, Ardulace and her house would be permanently crippled and her own would rise. She really didn't know whather foe was up to, but in the end it didn't matter. Not really.

"When they've got a plan to knock you out" Gladia murmured, picking up her greatsword, "Hit them first." She grinned.

_IIIIIII_

Two parts willow bark, boiled. Two parts grated Grey Cap mushrooms. One part adder flesh. Stir counterclockwise. Add a dash of glow dust to bond the materials. Stir some more. Sigh…

Aerie supposed that potion making was an interesting task. Mixing random ingredients together to get some concoction that would make one faster or heal wounds or grant temporary strength was rather fascinating. But her priority was healing potions. She'd been making them in the evenings for the past three days, effectively killing the fascination. And healing potions took a lot of stirring…

Someone dropped a large parcel on the table where Aerie was working. The avariel blinked out of her mindless labour and looked up.

The young drow woman was grinning broadly down at her, with one hand resting on a hip in a familiar fashion. "Here's another load of grey caps for you Aerie" Imoen said in the cheerful tone of someone who doesn't need to care about the damn mushrooms. "That should last you for a while."

Aerie sighed in loud exasperation. "I'm beginning to wish I'd never learned even basic potion brewing! If I never see another Grey Cap mushroom again it will be too soon!"

"This should make you feel a little better then." Imoen then lay down another parcel on the table beside the mushrooms. "Go ahead and open" she urged with a wide grin. Somewhat suspiciously Aerie untied the strings and opened the wrapping…then scowled menacingly at the sight of twelve potions of extra healing.

Imoen laughed at the murderous look on Aerie's face. "Lighten up! You've been too tense lately. I keep expecting you to blow up on someone."

"It's this place" Aerie muttered. "All the backstabbing and drow politics and psychotic women… Where'd you get these anyway?"

"I stole 'em. It was easier than I thought."

Aerie let her face hit the table top with a thump. She mumbled something tiredly into its wooden surface. Imoen patted her playfully on the head. "If that's it I'll take my leave. Someone needs to keep Viconia and Jaheira from killing Phaere. Or each other."

Imoen started for the door but Aerie raised her head just then, an odd expression on her face. "Wait…I wanted to ask you something. Does Taurus seem…weird lately?"

The human quirked an eyebrow. "Wouldn't you know better?" she asked, leaning back against the door jamb. "You're the one sleeping with him."

Aerie's ears turned so red that Imoen could have sworn she heard them sizzling. If she did it would have been the only sound to break the silence.

"Wait…so you're not sleeping with Taurus?" The silence made Imoen wince. Self-consciously she scratched her head. "Well…this is awkward. Um…yeah, now that you mention it. Taurus has been weird lately. I notice it whenever something tries to fight us. Do you remember that demon in the gnome village?"

Aerie's expression changed from horribly embarrassed to massively irritated. Imoen winced again. The balor had killed the avariel. It took Viconia and Jaheira to bring her back to life. "Okay, stupid question. But the way Taurus fought… Did you notice?"

The avariel finally lost her ticked off expression and shuddered. Though she'd been killed early in the battle she'd seen Taurus' face when he rushed the monster. It had been twisted with a lust for violence. "Yes. I noticed. What does it mean?"

"No idea" Imoen said cheerfully. "But if I were to guess I'd say his Bhaal instincts are starting to kick in. Want to make a bet on how long before he turns into the Slayer again?"

"How can you joke about something like that?!" Aerie practically shrieked. She jumped to her feet, knocking ingredients and mushrooms off the desk. "What if he transforms again? What if…what if we have to…" She couldn't finish.

"Oh come on! Have a little faith in him. Have you ever known Taurus to let something like this slow him down?" Imoen tilted her head and smiled. "He won't quit until this mess is over. Trust me on that."

"And if he dies first?"

"He won't."

Silence fell between the two women. Aerie sat back down slowly, her face pale. Her hands were trembling. Imoen slowly smiled. Walking back to the desk, she tussled the elf's hair. Aerie blinked.

"I wasn't sure about you before. I thought you were just clingy and kind of annoying." Imoen said with a smile. "But you know, you're alright. And trust me…Taurus will be alright."

Aerie sighed heavily and returned to grinding up mushrooms. "I hope so…"

The heart to heart was interrupted by sudden screaming from the common room below. The girls blinked and looked at each other. Imoen shrugged. "It sounds like her majesty isn't happy about something."

Aerie's face twisted with an expression of disgust. "I'm not going down there."

"Neither am I. I think this is one of those times where we let Taurus handle things himself."

_IIIIIII_

Taurus and Jaheira walked down the streets of Ust Natha, moving deeper into the city. The crintri was deep in thought about the new set of problems that presented themselves before him. His contacts in the city were at each other's throat and neither was being as helpful as he would have liked. He was no closer to finding the eggs beyond the group's initial theories and time was running out. Their only option was to keep trying to get close to house Despana and pray to Mystra that it all didn't explode in their faces.

He and Jaheira had been the ones to meet with Phaere after the gnome mission. She stayed completely unaware that they didn't spill any blood and was pleased with the results. But then Solaufein had to open his big mouth and insult her and her house.

There was screaming. Insults. Gnashing of teeth. Phaere threatened Solaufein's life and he snarled at her right back. And Taurus was caught in the middle.

Now he was heading to Phaere's private quarters in the city. Jaheira was coming along to keep her from killing him in a fit of rage. She said so herself.

It did not take long to find Phaere's quarters. The Female fighter society was located in the centre of a cavern adjoined to the market district and was a long, if short and sturdy building.

Phaere was inside, not happy to be kept waiting. She did not even bother with the seductive mask she usually wore. She blew a thick strand of golden hair from her face and smirked unpleasantly. "Ah. You've arrived at last. I thought about torturing you for my amusement, but the moment has passed."

Taurus grinned carelessly. "That is comforting to know."

Phaere rolled her eyes. "Fool. If I wanted you for my personal pleasure you would already be naked and sweating and your companion would be dead for daring to enter my presence."

Jaheira's face froze up but she kept quiet. Taurus silently thanked her. This was not the time.

"I have something more important for you to deal with instead" Phaere continued. "You have observed my relationship with Solaufein, yes? Don't bother to lie. Our hatred is open and you are far from stupid."

"Thank you."

"I want him dead. I can tolerate his insults no longer! If he continues I could lose my place of favour in my House!" Her eyes burned with fury. "I can do nothing against him or his own house would declare war on mine."

Everything clicked in Taurus' mind. "But I'm houseless. If I were to make sure that the brooding idiot has an accident you'd be perfectly safe. Blame would fall upon me." He raised an eyebrow. "That's quite a risk you're asking me to take."

"Risk much, gain much" Phaere retorted.

"The gain will have to be worth while. Solaufein's house must be strong. You wouldn't have to resort to using me otherwise."

Phaere smirked. "My dear Veldrin, this ambition of yours is quite unbecoming in a male. But…if you kill Solaufein and bring me his piwawfi cloak as proof of the deed you will have proven your skills and strength to me. Perhaps I will feel the need to introduce you to Matron mother Ardulace."

Taurus nodded slowly. "That would do it."

"Then get going. I will expect your return by midnight tonight at the latest." Phaere's smirk widened. Leaning forward she let her lips graze across Taurus' pointed ear. "Return swiftly my mighty male…"

Back outside Taurus could barely keep from dancing in the streets. "Finally" he muttered. "This may be just what we're looking for Jahs. If the matron doesn't have the information we need then nobody does."

"I have a bad feeling about this" Jaheira commented as they walked down the street. The Male fighter society where Solaufein lived was not far. "Matrons are most cunning and ruthless. If we get involved with her we may find ourselves in the middle of some political scheme."

"Risk much, gain much." Taurus winced when Jaheira punched him in the arm. "I'll bet Solaufein doesn't get picked on by his henchmen."

"Solaufein doesn't need any 'henchmen'. And if you call me that again I'll do worse than a little bruise."

Taurus grumbled something under his breath but kept silent, ignoring Shadow's advice on how to deal with troublesome party members. Jaheira took the opportunity to get a few more words in. "In any case, I'd recommend not rushing into things" she said. "We need not kill him. He may prove more helpful alive."

"I don't see how" Taurus grumbled again. "He's too depressed and self-pitying to care about much, let alone me. I'm ready to kill him just to lift the burden of living off his angst ridden shoulders. Of course he'd also be a lot less annoying dead."

"I'm sure someone could say the same thing about you." Jaheira ignored the hurt look he shot her. "Consider this. Solaufein is obviously skilled and well connected, otherwise our 'benefactor' could have just killed him personally."

"I know what you're getting at Jarthe. Solaufein may be good at what he does…but he's no matron mother. He can't possibly know what we need."

Jaheira looked squarely in Taurus' face. "We don't have to kill him."

"Well then…that depends entirely on how he acts" Taurus said with surprising blandness. "I won't be held responsible if he tries to attack."

That shut the druid up for a little while but her hand balled into a tight fist.

Saolaufein was in his room, just as Phaere had said, flipping through a book boredly. He looked up in annoyance when Taurus and Jaheira entered his quarters. "Veldrin? What are you doing here? I was to be given time to myself. Does Phaere have another task so soon?" He couldn't prevent his lip from curling as he said her name.

"Sort of. She wants me to kill you and bring her your cloak."

To his credit Solaufein didn't freeze up or stare at them confused. He was on his feet in an instant, wielding his sword with both hands, glaring at Taurus and Jaheira warily. Neither did anything overtly threatening. Taurus just rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. The druid watched him closely, an inscrutable expression on her face. For close to ten seconds Solaufein waited for the attack to come. It didn't. Slowly he sheathed his sword. "And what do _you_ want?" he asked warily. "Are you going to follow her orders? Or do you have something else in mind."

Taurus shrugged indifferently. Jaheira stepped into the opening. "That depends. Can we trust you to not turn on us the moment we turn our backs?"

Solaufein hesitated. "You didn't kill me when you had the chance. I suppose I could return the favour if you tell me why."

Jaheira twitched an eye to Taurus who frowned. Solaufein didn't miss the interaction. His voice became cold. "Do you take me for a fool? You expect me to believe that you are refusing Phaere's order…and offer no proof at all? That's an insult to my intelligence! I might as well tighten a noose around my neck myself!"

"Go right ahead. It will save me the trouble."

Solaufein's eyes darkened with rage. "Don't dare mock me fool! I'll cut you down where you stand!"

"Oh shut up!"

The two males turned in surprise at Jaheira's outburst. "Stop this childish posturing! You're both on the verge of being killed by Phaere for whatever reason she could come up with and you'd rather do it yourselves?! You" she pointed at Taurus, "Would risk bringing this entire building down on you when the other fighters hear you trying to kill their leader. And you" she glared at the scowling Solaufein, "Are too caught up in your brooding and pride to actually bother trying to stay alive! What is your problem?"

Aside from the dark scowl on the drow's face an arched white eyebrow was the only sign of emotion. "I'm going to assume that you actually care, and that you're not just losing your obviously short temper."

Taurus smirked. "She does that a lot."

"Shut up! And no, I don't care. I do care about surviving the schemes of house Despana, and I'm sure you do too. Unless of course you _want_ to die." Jaheira strode toward Solaufein and glared at him fully in the face.

The drow remained silent for several seconds as he eyed Jaheira, an inscrutable look in his eyes. Eventually he slowly moved his hand away from his sword hilt. "No" he said at last. "I don't want to die."

Jaheira nodded. Finally they were getting somewhere! "Then we need to bring her back your cloak."

"If it will save my life then take it." He never took his eyes away from Jaheira as he unslung the dark, velvety material from his back and handed it to her. That look on his face was beginning to make her uncomfortable. She tried to ignore it as she stowed it away into her pack.

At last it was done. "What are you going to be doing now that you're 'dead'?" Jaheira asked.

"You mean of course 'can we trust you not to turn on us the moment we turn our backs?" At last a tight smile broke the surface of that placid face. "I will go into hiding. I have no intention of letting Phaere find me. And I would not wish to bring down disaster upon you for your kindness." He flicked a sarcastic glance at Taurus but otherwise kept his eyes on Jaheira. "I doubt it will mean much, but…I will not betray your presence here."

"I trust that you won't."

Jaheira had meant the words to sound haughty but Solaufein smiled a strange knowing smile.

"Again you speak of trust. How strange… One would almost think…" He broke off his musing and smiled. "I will disappear into the city. There are others like me who have run afoul of the matrons for their own reasons. They will hide me. Worry about your own safety rather than mine."

"Who says we're worried about you?" Taurus cut in. "Jarthe, it's time we left our brooding colleague to his own devices. We have business to complete." He nodded coldly to Solaufein. "For both our sakes, I would be pleased to not meet you again."

"The sentiment is returned whole-heartedly." With a sarcastic bow, Solaufein turned and swept from the room. Even as he stepped out into the street he seemed to vanish into the shadows.

The moment of silence was broken by Taurus. "Good riddance. Let's get back to Phaere."

"As attractive a proposition as it ever was. You are aware of course, that you didn't have to chase him away like that. He could have been helpful to us."

Taurus shrugged as they left the Male Fighter Society. "Because I don't like him. He's moody, self-righteous, bossy, too absorbed with his own depression life's problems to think about actually solving them. He glorifies in his own suffering because it makes him special. He's as bad as that scimitar wielding pretty boy."

Jaheira 'hmm'ed and dropped the subject, but privately she thought that Solaufein would have been a strong addition to their group, or at least a potential ally. He'd proven himself a skilled warrior mage and knew much about the city. He was courageous, if not talkative, and was certainly more honourable than the average drow. Nothing like any of the other men in her life, Taurus (who was becoming increasingly drowlike) and Minsc (of whom the less said the better).

Still, she supposed Taurus did have a point. As long as he stayed mired in his depression and inactivity there wasn't much he could do. And they had enough to do right now without becoming mired in someone else's issues.

"Alright then" she conceded. "We'll worry about Phaere and house Despana before Solaufein."

"Good. The big problems that can kill you first, then the little stuff you don't really care about. That's the way it should go."

Jaheira rolled her eyes. "But the little stuff can kill you too."

"Then they're not little, are they?"


End file.
